The Promise
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Naruto harus menepati janji kedua orangtuanya. Naruto harus kembali lagi ke Konoha dan memperbaiki semuanya. Dan dia harus memilih cintanya atau keluarganya./NaruHina and others pairings Alternative Universe/ UPDATE CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1 : Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s): typos, OOC, (semi)AU, alur lambat, mata sakit gegara kebanyakan tulisan, **

**Pair(s): di chapter ini belum ada deh keknya**

* * *

><p><strong>~~THE PROMISE~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

.

.

.

Lengannya terentang seolah memeluk hangat sinar matahari yang menyambutnya. Kakinya baru saja menjejak di Konoha International Airport setelah terbang berjam-jam dari London. Rambut pirang cerahnya meliuk manja dibelai angin musim semi. Senyum di wajahnya terukir manis sejak tadi, sejak pramugari memberitahukan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan mendarat. Ah, bukan, bahkan sejak Ia duduk di pesawat ini saat lepas landas dari Heatrow-bandara internasional Inggris-kemarin malam. Penerbangan enambelas jam itu memang membuat hatinya harap-harap cemas memikirkan tanah kelahiran orangtuanya ini. Bagaimana tidak. Sejak dilahirkan Ia belum pernah menjejakkan kakinya di tanah ini. Dibukanya kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam meresapi udara nan hangat di sekelilingnya. Lirikan bola mata birunya menyapu seluruh hamparan landasan pacu itu. Dan segera setelah dirasanya cukup banyak udara Konoha merasuki paru-parunya Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Cukuplah dirasanya 22 tahun dia tidak mengetahui tanah kelahiran orangtuanya itu. Setelah selama ini Ia selalu dilarang, bahkan jika hanya ingin berlibur saja, ke Konoha. Seperti ketika kemarin Ia yang baru lulus sekolah menengah atasnya, Ia minta ijin untuk berlibur ke Konoha, ibunya tersayang malah mengancam mogok makan jika dia berani pergi. Rasa penasarannya akan Konoha semakin menbuncah-buncah. Memang sejak lahir Ia tidak pernah ke Konoha, dia saja dilahirkan di Inggris, meski begitu Ia sangat kenal dengan Konoha. Kedua orangtuanya selalu menceritakan tanah kelahiran mereka. Mengingat-ingat nostalgia yang terjadi di sana. Tapi tetap saja tidak pernah memberinya ijin pergi ke Konoha. Dia selalu bertanya kenapa, namun orangtuanya selalu tidak memberinya jawaban pasti. Maka di hatinya membuncah gunung api penasarannya yang sangat besar. Yang siap memuntahkan laharnya kapan saja.

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Ia bisa berada di Konoha sekarang? Pertanyaan cerdas. Setelah Ia menyelesaikan sidang thesis-nya di Oxford University beberapa bulan lalu, ibunya malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Konoha. Betapa Ia bahagia tak terkatakan. Impiannya selama ini. hasrat terpendamnya selama ini. Dan segera diurusnya keperluannya menyangkut ijin tinggal dan segala yang berhubungan dengan keberangkatannya. Meski ada sedikit agak tidak tega dia meninggalkan ibunya. Dan disinilah dia, di tanah kelahiran kedua orangtuanya, Konoha.

Setelah mengambil bagasinya Ia mengecek _smartphone_-nya lagi. Pukul sepuluh pagi waktu Konoha. _Smartphone-_nya ternyata sudah otomatis menyesuaikan waktu. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menyusuri bandara itu. Mata sapphire-nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari seseorang yang telah dihubunginya untuk menjemputnya.

Berusaha menghubungi lagi orang itu namun selalu sibuk yang menjawab panggilannya. Agak putus asa dia namun tetap dilangkahkannya juga kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari terminal kedatangan luar negeri itu. Ia berjalan semakin tergesa ketika dilihatnya pintu keluar tinggal beberapa meter lagi sambil menenteng ranselnya dan menyeret kopernya.

"Naruto? Namikaze Naruto?"

Langkah lebarnya terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Meski samar namun dia yakin telah mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh seseorang. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari pemanggilnya. Lalu tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto?"

Didapatinya seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna mencolok, merah bata, sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Meski begitu matanya yang tanpa alis itu mengecil tanda senyumannya sampai di matanya yang sewarna jade, mata dengan garis hitam di sekelilingnya. Ramah. Dahi kirinya yang tak biasa karena dihiasi tato bercorak huruf kanji. Kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat itu.

Orang inilah yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Pertemuan pertama mereka sebelum ini hanya di dunia virtual saja. Dari orang ini jugalah Dia mengetahui dan semakin penasaran akan Konoha. Bersahabat di dunia virtual membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat juga kopi darat, bertemu langsung. Ketika dia mengabarkan akan berangkat ke Konoha, dengan senang hati orang ini mengajaknya tinggal di kediamannya. Bukannya apa-apa. Dia juga tidak punya seseorang pun yang dikenal di Konoha. Mungkin memang benar ini tanah kelahiran orangtuanya, tapi sekalipun kedua orangtunya tak pernah cerita mereka punya keluarga di sana.

"Gaara?"

Dan pelukan hangat yang sebenarnya pun menyambut si pemuda pirang itu pertama kali di tanah kelahiran orangtuanya. Senyum mataharinya merekah membalas peluk hangat dari orang yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

"Belum terlambat kan?" Sahut Gaara setelah pelukan mereka lepas.

Sambil nyengir lebar, Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, "No problemo!"

"Selamat datang di Konoha kalau begitu."

"Thank you, Gaara. Well, You're the first who greet me." Ujarnya tulus sambil masih tersenyum riang.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Masa? Bukannya pramugari di pesawat?"

"Bisa saja kau. Lalu setelah ini kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Gaara balik bertanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Langsung ke rumahmu saja boleh? Aku agak lelah sebenarnya." Pinta Naruto jujur.

Sambil menghela nafas Gaara berujar ringan, "Well, ikuti aku kalau begitu, Namikaze-san."

Lalu kedua pria itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran. Gaara membantu Naruto membawa kopernya. Sementara Naruto membetulkan letak ranselnya di pundaknya.

"Bandaranya luas juga ya." Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh area luar bandara itu.

Gaara hanya menjawab singkat, "Hm" lalu membukakan pintu bagasinya untuk dimuati koper dan ransel Naruto.

.

.

Mata sapphire milik Naruto tak hentinya berbinar menyaksikan pemandangan di luar mobil yang mereka kendarai. Mulutnya juga tak henti berdecak kagum akan apa yang mereka lewati. Membuat partnernya yang sedang menyetir, Gaara, hanya menggeleng-geleng tanda maklum. Wajar kan, Naruto belum pernah ke Konoha. Taunya hanya lewat cerita kedua orangtuanya saja. Jadi ketika Gaara mengajaknya berkendara menuju kediamannya Ia senantiasa terkagum-kagum melihat keluar jendela.

"Gaara itu gedung apa? Yang bentuknya bulat itu?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Gaara.

"Kantor walikota." Jawab Gaara setelah melihat pada arah yang ditunjuk Naruto sedikit.

"Itu apa, Gaara? Kenapa ada kipas merah putih aneh itu di atas gedungnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Gaara melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Naruto, "Itu kantor pusat kepolisian Konoha."

"Kipas?" Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Lambang klan Uchiha. Spesialisasi keamanan di Konoha adalah keahlian mereka." Naruto lalu mengangguk paham, meski masih agak takjub.

Lalu dengan kelewat antusias Naruto berseru, "Hey, ada mall juga? Hyuuga mega mall? Besaaar! Kita kesana ya besok."

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara pendek tanpa melihat pada Naruto. Dia fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Lalu lintas sedang padat.

"Eh?" Naruto akhirnya menoleh juga pada Gaara, sambil memasang ekspresi, yang menurut Gaara, penuh tanda tanya.

"Pantang kita kesana." Ucap Gaara lagi, dingin.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Itu kan cuma mall."

"Tapi itu punya Hyuuga."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ingat kalau keluargaku dan Hyuuga tak pernah akur?"

"Yep. So?"

"Bahkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat-tempat yang dikelola mereka saja tidak boleh, y'know."

"It's disturbing." Naruto memajukan bibirnya sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Yeah. But it's happened for years."

Naruto memandang Gaara penuh minat, iris biru sapphire-nya berbinar, "Ceritakan padaku Hyuuga itu."

"Mereka? Well, mereka khas sekali dengan rambut indigo, tak berpupil, para lelakinya dingin dan wanitanya gugupan."

"How sarcastic, Gaara-kun"

"Hey, that's true though." Gaara membantah tanpa ekspresi.

"Oke. Jadi kenapa kalian bermusuhan, kalau bisa dikatakan begitu, dengan mereka?"

"Aku juga tak terlalu tau akar masalahnya. Yang pasti sejak dua puluh tahun lalu sudah seperti itu. Dan kami, para generasi muda ini, hanya diberi informasi yang kelewat sedikit."

"Bertele-tele. Cepat beritahu aku yang sedikit itu."

"Dasar tidak sabaran." Gaara diam kemudian.

Mereka tiba di persimpangan. Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Gaara menghentikan laju Volvo merahnya. Menunggu detik-detik lampu merah itu. Melemaskan jari tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam stir. Lalu menoleh pada Naruto.

"Dulu kami dan Hyuuga sangat akur sebenarnya, kata ibu. Tapi kemudian ada selisih paham yang membuat kedua keluarga jadi saling bertengkar. Kakak ibuku tewas dalam perseteruan itu. Juga salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, bunuh diri karena masalah tersebut. Sejak itu kedua keluarga tak pernah akur. Semua perjanjian bisnis dibatalkan. Sekutu yang kemudian jadi seteru. Apapun, jangan pernah membenturkan diri dengan Hyuuga, selalu seperti itu mantra yang diucapkan di keluargaku. Sejak itu kelurgaku membangun bisnis sendiri, begitu juga Hyuuga. Saling bersaing. Saling menjatuhkan. Belum lagi dunia bawah. Aku sih hanya diserahi tugas memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan."

Naruto berdecak tak nyaman, "Can't imagine." Desisnya kemudian.

Kepalanya ditolehkan lagi ke luar jendela mobil. Matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok, tepatnya dua sosok gadis yang sedang berbincang sambil melintas di zebra cross di depan mereka. Si rambut pirang panjang dengan gaya ponytail antusias bicara pada temannya yang tampak diam saja. Sementara gadis yang satu lagi, yang tak terlihat wajahnya karena memperhatikan temannya bicara memiliki rambut indigo panjang yang digerai sederhana.

"Tapi karena sudah bertahun-tahun jadi terasa biasa saja." Ujar Gaara sambil menginjak gas lagi ketika lampu menyala hijau dan melajukan kembali Volvo merahnya menembus padatnya lalu lintas. Naruto masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterima otaknya.

"Kenapa tidak saling berbaikan sih?" Ujarnya kemudian memecah kebisuan mereka setelah beberapa menit.

"Gengsi?" Jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh.

"God!" Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya sambil melempar pandangan ke luar jendela mobil. Tak habis pikir dia masih ada juga cerita model Capulet-Montague di Konoha yang modern ini. Bukan tema percintaannya tentu saja, tapi perseteruannya.

"Uchiha sudah berusaha jadi penengah sebenarnya. Karena memang beberapa kerugian sering terjadi jika anggota masing-masing klan berbenturan." Naruto menoleh lagi pada Gaara. Alisnya naik tanda dia antusias. Gaara menambahkan, "Tapi sepertinya jalan damai sudah tertutup." Naruto mendengus.

"Sebegitu parahkah?" Desisnya pelan, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Hah? Apa?" Namun Gaara sepertinya mendengarkan dia mendesis.

"Tidak."

Lalu masing-masing mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Gaara masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Dan agak heran karena Naruto jadi agak diam. Tidak seantusias tadi. Tapi dibiarkannya saja.

Naruto memandang nanar jalanan di luar kaca mobil. Masih memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri megah di sepanjang jalan. Kurang lebih mulai menyadari seberapa menyulitkan tinggal bersama di keluarga Gaara. Apa dia bisa menyesuaikan diri, begitu batinnya bertanya. Ditepisnya perasaan galau dari kepalanya, kemudian,

"Hey, Gaara. Di keluargamu ada banyak orang kan?"

"Hm."

"Apa mereka semua berambut sepertimu?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" Jawab Gaara bernada kesal, namun tanpa ekspresi. Naruto langsung terkekeh melihat paras sahabatnya itu.

Sisa perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan cerita yang tak terlalu penting. Mulai dari perjalanan Naruto dari Inggris. Pekerjaan Gaara. Kuliah Naruto. Konoha. Inggris. Dan sebagainya.

Hingga kemudian Gaara membelok ke tikungan yang ternyata gerbang besar berwarna merah setinggi tiga meter yang dengan lambang lingkaran yang berisi pusaran air. Gerbang itu membuka sendiri ketika laju Volvo merah Gaara mendekati gerbang itu. Naruto lagi-lagi berdecak kagum akan apa yang dilihatnya. Taman bunga luas yang dilatarbelakangi sebuah istana kecil, karena memang bangunan itu terlalu besar jika disebut rumah, bercat putih gading. Meski bangunan itu cukup megah, namun kekhasannya sebagai bangunan Jepang menjadi daya tariknya. Melihat istana kecil itu Naruto teringat akan Ojakazo castle di Osaka.

Gaara lalu menghentikan laju Volvo merahnya di depan pintu masuk.

"Welcome to Uzumaki Mansion, Naruto."

.

.

Dua orang gadis sedang berdiri menunggu lampu merah untuk kendaraan menyala di sebuah penyebrangan zebra cross. Sedari tadi salah satunya, yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang yang tergerai sepanjang punggungnya hanya diam. Tangannya mengepit tas yang disampirkan di bahu kirinya. Tangan satunya lagi menjinjing map plastik berisi berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Sementara temannya, seorang gadis dengan tubuh proporsional bak model iklan dengan rambut pirang diikat tinggi dan ber-ponytail terus mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Kenapa tidak mau sih, Hinata? Dia sudah berbaik hati memberimu tumpangan. Padahal kalau kita ikut dia kan kita tidak perlu jalan kaki begini. Kau juga tidak bawa mobil sih." Ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal. Tak henti dia menyibakkan poninya ke belakang telinga, meski sia-sia karena rambut pirangnya yang sangat halus itu kembali lagi menutupi matanya.

Gadis yang satu lagi hanya memperhatikan ujung sepatunya, "Maaf, Ino-chan." Jawabnya pelan. Si ponytail cuma menggeleng pasrah. Frustasi sebenarnya. Berkali-kali mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, mengipas-ngipas tanda kegerahan. Meski masih pagi, tapi matahari musim semi sedang sangat ramah, kalau tidak mau dibilang kejam, memancarkan sinar hangatnya, kalau tidak mau dibilang panas.

"Dengar. Kalau tau begini aku tidak akan mengenalkanmu pada pria manapun lagi." Ujar si ponytail lagi sambil mengecek arlojinya. Pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh. Pantas saja gerah, batinnya.

Si indigo menoleh pada temannya itu, "Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu kan." Jawabnya, masih dengan suara pelannya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata berbingkai putihnya. Si ponytail menoleh pada temannya itu,

"Hey. Aku berbaik hati tau. Setidaknya berkencanlah sesekali. Kau ini. Bisa-bisa tambah pucat kalau setiap hari hanya mendekam di kantormu yang dingin itu." Ujarnya sambil menyentil pelipis temannya itu dengan telunjuknya.

Si indigo menepis tangan temannya pelan, "Sudah kewajiban." Jawabnya.

Lampu menyala hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Kendaraan berhenti untuk memberikan waktu bagi pejalan kaki. Keduanya lalu menyebrang.

"Kau masih muda, Hinata. Nikmati hidup sesekali."

"Ada banyak yang harus aku pikirkan daripada hal tak penting seperti kencan." Ia menjawab sekenanya sembari menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Dingin.

Ia sudah berkali-kali disudutkan dengan pernyataan seperti itu oleh sahabatnya itu. Berkali-kali pula jawabannya selalu sama. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan status menyendiri tanpa pasangan? Dia sudah cukup kewalahan mengurusi cabang perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga yang dipimpinnya. Jadi dia lebih baik tidak menambah urutan daftar kesibukannya dengan menambahkan hal tak penting seperti kencan. Kecuali jika dia sudah cukup bisa meninggalkan urusan pekerjaan pada orang lain, yang sepertinya tidak mungkin, maka dia akan langsung menikah, itu pun kalau ada yang langsung melamarnya.

"Hinata-chan, aku bukannya menghakimimu. Tapi lihat dirimu. Bahkan sepertinya tersenyum saja kau tak bisa lagi. Pikiranmu kalau tidak pekerjaan ya keluarga Hyuuga. Padahal kau berhak memanjakan dirimu. Kau ini cantik. Banyak yang tertarik padamu. Kalau aku lelaki aku pasti akan melamarmu."

"Hm." Balasnya cuek.

"Jangan hm saja. Kalau kau begini terus kau bisa jadi perawan tua loh." Ucapan si ponytail hanya dibalas delikan si indigo dari balik kacamatanya. Lalu si ponytail melanjutkan, "Apa kau punya tipe pria yang kau suka? Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

Cepat-cepat si indigo mengibaskan tangannya, menolak, "Ga usah repot-repot deh"

Tapi si ponytail berkeras, masih membujuk, "Well. Aku sahabatmu. Mana mau aku kamu jadi perawan tua." Jawabnya. Lalu mata aquamarine-nya berbinar, "Oke listen. Besok kita ikut goukon saja gimana?" Dia menawarkan pada Hinata yang langsung dibalas gelengan pelan. Sekali lagi.

"Aku sibuk, Ino-chan." Si ponytail hanya menggeleng heran. Keras sekali anak ini, pikirnya.

"Haahh… terserahlah." Jawab Ino, "Hey, mobil merah itu keren ya. Aku mau punya satu yang seperti itu." Ujarnya ketika mereka melintasi sebuah Volvo merah yang sedang berhenti di lampu merah itu.

"Kau tidak cukup dengan Mercedes-mu?" Tanya si indigo pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah mobil yang ditunjuk sahabatnya itu.

"Kan ga papa kalau punya dua. Toh gajiku masih berlebih, Bu Direktur yang terhormat."

"Dasar. Aku turunkan gajimu kalau begitu."

"Hey. Jahat!"

Mereka telah tiba di seberang. Ino berbalik sekali lagi ingin melihat mobil Volvo yang tadi dilihatnya. Namun karena lampu juga sudah menyala hijau bagi kendaraan, dia hanya melihat Volvo merah itu melaju cepat. Sembari mensejajarkan langkah dengan sahabatnya Ia berucap lagi,

"Kita makan siang yuk. Aku lapar." Ajak si ponytail penuh harap pada si indigo untuk mengiyakan.

Tapi, "Kita makan di kantor saja." si indigo menolak ternyata.

"Kenapa ga di Starbukcs aja. Aku mau minum kopi nih." Si ponytail masih berusaha membujuk.

"Di kantor juga ada kopi, Ino-chan. Kita ada rapat jam duabelas. Ingat tidak?" Si indigo menyahut sambil memandang lembut pada sahabatnya itu.

Si ponytail menepuk keningnya, teringat sepertinya, "Oke. Oke, Bu direktur." Jawabnya pasrah.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu ah."

"Kau kan memang direkturku." Balas si ponytail sembari tersenyum antara jahil dan manis.

"Iya iya, sekretarisku yang cerewet." Mereka lalu terkekeh geli sambil meneruskan jalan kaki mereka ke gedung kantor mereka yang berjarak limaratus meter lagi di depan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

a.n.

maaf, ini saya replace. kemarin sebenarnya itu belum siap untuk di publish. tapi saya ngotot. terakhir saya yang ga puas sendiri pas baca ulang.

dan ya ampun, belum apa-apa udah dijudge begitu. apa ini terlalu terlihat seperti romeo-juliet?

ini ga sesederhana itu deh keknya -ups spoiler-

well, makasih sih udah di gituin, saya jadi smangat…^^

eniwei, mind to review again….onegaii…


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan, eh?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**** kan, ada yang meragukan hal ini?**

**Warning(s): typos (berharap ga ada),****sakit mata (kebanyakan tulisan), alur lambat (ini sii sengaja)**

**Pair(s): well, masih belum, tapi sligth NaruHina mungkin, ****bromance ****NaruGaa?*plak***

**Rated: T, akan terus begitu, tapi liat perkembangan juga lah *grin***

**a.n.:**

**maafkan ke-lemot-an update-annya ya. dan maafkan ****saya**** mengotak-atik silsilah keluarga mereka. t****rus****, di sini ****saya**** pastikan tidak akan ada OC, kalau ada chara yang kurang familiar ****saya**** akan bikin catatan di akhir biar reader ga bingung**

**special thanks and big hug buat mizukaze-hime, Namikaze Lin Chan, miss-lollipop, OraRi HinaRa, Hinata Uzumaki, NaHi's Lover, Brigitta, Namikaze Akira-kun, yuki, and all silent reader-sama, this is for you all, enjoy…**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~~THE PROMISE~~**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**Chapter 2: Pertemuan****, eh?**

.

.

Dua orang pemuda tampak memasuki Mansion megah milik keluarga Uzumaki yang seperti Ojakazo Castle itu. Si rambut merah berjalan di depan menyeret koper sementara si blonde berkali-kali berdecak kagum sembari tak henti-henti menoleh kiri-kanan sambil menenteng ranselnya. Takjub akan isi mansion itu yang kelewat mewah. Sudah dari luar bikin takjub, ternyata di dalam lebih _awesome_, pikirnya.

"Gaara, kau sudah pulang?" Seseorang menginterupsi keheningan langkah mereka. Dan mau tak mau si blonde menoleh pada orang itu.

Seseorang berwajah kelewat imut dengan warna rambut seperti Gaara namun lebih cerah dengan iris mata cokelat-nya tampak menuruni tangga sambil membawa sebuah buku. Tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka dan memperhatikan si blonde dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hm." Jawab Gaara singkat tanpa memandang orang itu dan melewatinya menaiki tangga pualam menuju lantai dua.

Seseorang itu lalu menyela Gaara, "Dia siapa, Gaara?" Ujarnya sambil melirik sedikit pada si blonde.

"Naruto. Teman. Baru tiba dari Inggris." Jawab Gaara tanpa ekspresi sambil terus menaiki tangga.

Naruto lalu tersenyum riang pada orang itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, "Hai. Aku Naruto. Salam kenal, err…"

"Ah, panggil Sasori saja. Aku sepupu Gaara." Jawab Sasori sembari mengulurkan tangan menyambut tangan Naruto dan balas tersenyum.

"Oh. Sasori. _Nice to meet you_."

"Selamat datang di mansion kami, Naruto."

"Thanks Sasori." Jawab Naruto masih nyengir ceria. Dilihatnya Gaara sudah jauh meninggalkannya, Ia berkata pada Sasori, "Err, sepertinya aku harus dengan Gaara. Nanti ngobrol lagi oke, Sasori." Naruto lalu beranjak menyusul Gaara.

"Tentu. Tentu. Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah." Jawab Sasori lalu menuruni tangga lagi. Dan Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Siapa lagi yang dibawa anak pembawa sial itu datang ke mansion?" Seorang perempuan yang sudah berumur, tampak dari rambutnya yang memutih, ketus bertanya pada Sasori. Suaranya yang cukup keras itu menggema di lantai bawah mansion itu. Uzumaki Mito, perempuan paling disegani dan dituakan, karena dia memang yang paling tua, di mansion Uzumaki.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di tengah tangga. Naruto kembali menoleh mendengar percakapan itu. Meski mungkin sudah berumur namun perempuan itu tetap menjaga penampilannya. Memakai blazer hijau tua dengan rok sebetis warna senada. Dan rambutnya, yang sudah memutih itu, disanggul tinggi. Kacamata berbingkai tulangnya berkilat-kilat.

"Baa-san, sudahlah. Gaara hanya membawa temannya. Jangan begitu di depan tamu. Tidak baik." Sasori menimpali lembut.

Namun perempuan yang dipanggil nenek oleh Sasori itu menjawab lebih ketus, "Cih, Selalu saja bikin repot." Sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia menoleh pada Naruto dengan pandangan menilai dari balik kacamatanya. Naruto mengangguk canggung, bermaksud memberi hormat. Namun hanya dibalas dengusan oleh perempuan itu.

"Baa-san, sudah. Jangan marah-marah deh. Kau sudah tua." Jawab Sasori santai, berusaha bercanda dengan neneknya itu.

"Apa katamu? Jangan kurang ajar kau seperti anak pembawa sial itu, Sasori. Cukup kesialan berasal dari dia saja." Jawabnya tak kalah keras.

Sasori angkat alis, kaget. Sasori lalu geleng kepala, "Sudahlah, Baa-san. Ada tamu tuh, ga sopan kan." Lalu menoleh pada Naruto, berusaha bilang maaf lewat tatapannya. Dan si nenek beranjak dari sana sambil terus menggumam kesal, tentang Gaara.

Naruto tertegun. Lalu kembali melangkah menyusul Gaara. Setelah dekat dia berkata, "Gaara, dia, siapa?"

"Baa-san. Selalu begitu. Maaf ya." Jawab Gaara pelan tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto berusaha maklum meski masih agak terkejut.

Gaara dan Naruto kemudian menyusuri lorong di lantai dua mansion itu. Langkah mereka tak bersuara karena memang lantai tersebut ditutupi oleh karpet beludru tebal berwarna merah. Sepanjang lorong itu terdapat pintu-pintu, seperti hotel saja sebenarnya. Bedanya jarak antar pintu lebih lebar. Berarti luas kamarnya juga lebih besar.

Gaara membuka salah satu pintu di ujung kiri. Mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kemudian. Naruto, sambil menenteng ranselnya masuk ke kamar itu dan mendapati sebuah ranjang _king size_ di salah satu sisinya. Cat _broken-white_-nya membuat kamar tersebut tampak sangat bersih dan terang sekaligus mewah. Jendela tingginya berhias tirai yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai. Lampu gantung di tengah langit-langit kamar menambah kesan mewah kamar itu.

"Istirahat dulu, Naruto. Semoga kau suka kamar sederhana ini."

"Sederhana? _It is_ _awesome_, Gaara." Jawabnya sambil memperhatikan seluruh kamar dengan mata biru sapphire-nya yang berbinar-binar. Membuka-buka lemari tinggi empat pintu yang ada di sana. Lalu menoleh pada Gaara, "Kau juga di sini kan?" Tanyanya sambil masih membuka-buka lemari, "Eh, tapi bajumu ga ada."

"Tidak. Di depan." Jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk kamar tepat di depan kamar yang baru mereka masuki. "Kalau ada perlu kau panggil saja."

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Gaara.

"Ku tinggal ya." Jawab Gaara kemudian lalu menutup pintu kamar Naruto dari luar.

Gaara berdiri di depan kamar itu. Jemari putih pucatnya masih memegang gerendel pintu. Dia lalu menghela nafas berat dan memandang sepatunya. Kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri, yang terletak di depan kamar Naruto.

.

.

Airmata dan isak tangis, meski tak kentara namun ada. Warna hitam serasa menyelubungi ruangan bercat putih itu sejak tadi. Naruto memandang pilu pada ibunya yang menekan dada kirinya sementara jemarinya juga erat menggenggam jemari suaminya yang pucat tak berdaya itu.

"Kushina, aku kenapa mengantuk sekali?" Pria yang terduduk bersandar di ranjang itu berujar pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Sudahlah, Minato. Jangan banyak bicara." Sanggah Kushina seraya menahan, lagi-lagi airmatanya. Naruto berdiri sambil menggenggam bahu ibunya itu dari belakang, mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Aku mau biolaku. Naruto, tolong ambilkan."

"Jangan lagi, Minato. Kumohon."

"Untuk terakhir? Tak bolehkah?"

Dan denting melodi lembut itu mengalun di penjuru kamar bercat putih itu. Melodi Once in The Long time ago karya Kevin Kern mengalun lembut. Jika Kevin memainkannya dengan piano khasnya, kali ini sentuhan gesek dawai biola Minato membuat lagu sendu itu serasa lagu pengantar ke perjalanan terakhir.

"Sampaikan maafku. Berjanjilah, Kushina. Kau dan Naruto adalah hartaku yang paling berharga."

"Cukup, Minato.

"Katakan kalau aku tak pernah menyia-nyiakan kalian."

"Dad, please. Mom, apa maksudnya sih?"

"Aku serasa akan pergi."

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kushina, peluk aku."

Kushina memeluk tubuh ringkih suaminya itu erat. Minato menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak istrinya. Erat tangannya memeluk punggung Kushina. Namun Naruto, juga Kushina menyadari itu, lengan itu perlahan terkulai lemah. Jatuh ke sisi tubuh pemiliknya. Sejurus dengan hilangnya hembusan hangat nafas dari hidungnya. Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya. Airmatanya mengalir deras sekali. Tak ada isak tangis di sana. Kushina, juga Naruto menangis dalam diam.

.

Naruto terbangun dan mendapati bias jingga menembus tirai jendelanya. Sudah senja rupanya. Dia tidur dari siang. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi kejadian lima tahun yang lalu saat ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka, dia dan ibunya. Matanya lalu berusaha mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya minim. Karena sudah sore begini maka cahaya pun semakin redup. Naruto lalu bangkit dan kemudian bermaksud mandi ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Naruto mengurungkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dan menuju pintu kamar.

"Naruto? Boleh masuk?" Ternyata suara Gaara.

Naruto membukakan pintu, "Tadi ga dikunci kok, Gaara." Jawabnya ketika membukakan pintu untuk Gaara.

Gaara lalu masuk, "Maaf, kupikir kau belum bangun." Katanya seraya menyentuh tombol lampu kamar yang tadi gelap itu. Dan seketika bias cahaya terpapar di seluruh penjuru kamar.

Naruto lalu menggaruk kepalanya, sembari membuka lemarinya, mengambil pakaiannya, "Ini aku mau mandi sih." Katanya.

Gaara mendudukkan diri di sofa kamar itu sambil membuka-buka majalah yang terletak di meja, "Yah. Makan malam jam tujuh. Dengan keluarga besar."

"_I'm in_?" Tanya Naruto dari pintu kamar mandi.

"_Of course_." Jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalahnya.

"Hmm.. Apa tak masalah?" Tanyanya lagi. Padahal tadi dia sudah masuk kamar mandi tapi keluar lagi.

"Jangan begitu." Jawab Gaara, akhirnya menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab, "Oke." Katanya kemudian.

"Kupikir mereka semua harus mengenal anggota baru rumah ini kan." Jawab Gaara lagi sambil kembali menekuri majalahnya.

"Aku kan tamu. Bukan calon menantu." Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"_Baka_." Desis Gaara.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Naruto pun selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan cengiran cerianya. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak lebih segar. Kemeja oranye-nya membuat wajahnya lebih bercahaya.

Gaara menoleh padanya, "Sudah?"

"Hm. _And I'm deadly hungry_." Jawabnya sambil memegangi perutnya, tapi cengirannya tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Gaara lalu menutup majalahnya dan meletakkan di meja, "Ayo ke bawah." Katanya kemudian.

Mereka lalu beranjak dari kamar itu menuju ruang makan karena memang sudah pukul tujuh kurang.

Ruang makan keluarga Uzumaki berada di lantai dasar mansion itu. Dilengkapi meja panjang persegi dan bangku-bangku bersandaran tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu bercat emas dan perak. Jika dari luar mansion itu memperlihatkan seni Jepang maka jika kau sudah berada di bagian dalam mansion tersebut kau seperti terbawa ke beberapa negara dan kebudayaan sekaligus. Mewah. Terkesan angkuh juga. Kalau ruang makan ini sendiri tema yang dipilih oleh desainernya adalah Eropa abad pertengahan dengan warna coklat dan ornament kayu serta emas di beberapa bagiannya. Wallpaper cokelat dan cermin besar di salah satu dindingnya memberi kesan luas bagi ruangan itu. Sebuah lampu hias berdiri di sudut ruang. Dan lemari buffet tempat piring-piring kristal berdiri di sisi lain. Di meja makan sendiri sudah tertata rapi berbagai jenis makanan dan piring-piring keramik.

Ketika mereka tiba sudah ada Sasori di sana. Dan beberapa orang lagi yang Naruto tidak, tepatnya belum, kenal. Beberapa dari mereka berambut merah juga, khas klan Uzumaki. Beberapa orang ada juga yang tidak. Namun semua tersenyum padanya.

Lalu seorang wanita berambut hitam menyapa ramah pada mereka, "Gaara, dia temanmu yang kau ceritakan? Siapa namanya?"

Gaara melirik pada perempuan itu, "Naruto." Jawabnya singkat lalu terus berjalan menuju ujung meja.

"Ah, aku Karura, ibu Gaara. Semoga kau senang di sini, Naruto-kun." Sapa Karura pada Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya, Ba-san. Pasti aku senang di sini. Kalian ramai sekali." Jawabnya penuh antusias.

"Aku Temari, kakak Gaara." Ujar seorang perempuan dengan rambut unik, bercepol empat, sambil terseyum ramah. Naruto mengira-ngira berapa lama perempuan ini di depan cermin mengikat rambutnya segitu rupa. "Dan ini Kankuro, adikku juga." Tambah Temari menunjuk pria muda di sebelahnya. Pria itu nyengir pada Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di ujung meja. Naruto mengikutinya, duduk disamping Gaara.

Seorang pria masuk ke ruang makan. Gayanya sangat santai. Dengan kaos _v-neck_ ungu pucat dan rambut sebahu yang berwarna kelabu dan iris mata dengan warna yang sama. Sepintas melirik ke arah Gaara lalu memandang takjub pada Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di depan Gaara, di sebelah perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai merah.

Ia lalu dengan sangat antusias berujar pada Gaara, sampai-sampai mencondongkan dadanya ke meja makan, "Gaara. Kami memang mau kau segera menikah. Tapi kami masih mau menantu perempuan." Ujarnya dengan wajah kelewat serius.

Sukses membuat mata Gaara, dan tentu saja Naruto, membulat kaget. Karura, ibu Gaara terkikik kecil. Temari yang sedang minum air putih langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk.

"Dasar bodoh. Minum saja tak becus." Kankuro, kakak lelaki Gaara mengejek Temari.

"Diam kau." Desis Temari kemudian.

"Baka, Sui. Naruto itu teman Gaara." Perempuan si sebelahnya memukul kepalanya pelan, lalu memandang kepada Naruto, "Iya kan, Naruto?" sambil terseyum manis.

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir menghilangkan kekagetannya. Sementara Gaara memutar bola matanya tanda kesal.

"Karin-honey, tega sekali kau memukul kepala suamimu." Ujar si pria kemudian, yang hanya dibalas pelototan istrinya. "Salam kenal, eh, Naruto kan? Aku Suigetsu, paman Gaara. Panggil Sui saja juga oke. Toh aku masih muda. Jangan anggap serius yang tadi ya." Ujar Suigetsu kemudian pada Naruto sambil nyengir. Naruto lalu balas senyum pada Suigetsu. Segera mereka akrab dengan ngobrol karena ternyata Suigetsu juga lulusan hukum seperti Naruto. Bedanya Suigetsu sudah bekerja di kantornya sendiri sebagai notaris.

Suara orang berdehem menghentikan keributan kecil di meja makan itu. Seorang pria yang juga berambut merah, masuk bersama seorang perempuan tua, yang Naruto kenali sebagai nenek Gaara, ke ruang makan tersebut.

"Sudah lengkap semua?" Tanya si pria, tak tau ditujukan pada siapa. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kiri nenek Gaara. Sementara perempuan tua itu duduk di ujung meja, di kepala meja tepatnya.

Karura yang duduk di sebelah kanan nenek Gaara menjawab pelan kemudian, "Ya. Dan kita kedatangan tamu, Nagato."

"Oh. Teman Gaara itu ya." Jawabnya retoris tanpa melihat di mana Naruto mungkin duduk. Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan senyuman mataharinya agaknya harus lebih menahan diri untuk tak menebar keramahannya seperti biasa. Begitupun dia tetap ceria-ceria saja. Melanjutkan laga garpu dengan Tayuya, gadis kesil berusia delapan tahun itu, anak Suigetsu dan Karin.

Dan makan malam di mansion itu pun dimulai.

Temari lalu memecah keheningan itu, "Paman, besok Sasori akan membawa gadisnya kemari." Katanya pada pamannya, Nagato.

Nagato tidak terlalu merespon, tetap melanjutkan suapannya, "Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Karena ini gadis yang entah keberapa mungkin." Jawab Kankuro asal saja, Sasori hanya nyengir menanggapi sepupu-sepupunya itu. Temari terkekeh di sebelahnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Sasori. Kau juga Kankurou." Perempuan paling dihormati di keluarga itu, Uzumaki Mito, angkat suara kemudian. Sasori dan Kankurou angkat bahu, cuek, kelewat biasa menanggapi nasehat, atau lebih tepat omelan, nenek mereka.

"Baa-chan, aku hanya menikmati masa muda." Jawab Sasori santai sambil memotong daging di piringnya lalu menyendokkannya dengan garpunya.

"Terserahlah." Nagato hanya memutar mata, kelewat maklum akan tingkah puteranya itu. Selama perusahaan yang ditanganinya berjalan baik maka dia tak akan ikut campur dengan kehidupan asmara anaknya itu. Kecuali kalau mungkin Sasori suatu hari membawa perempuan, yang hamil muda akibat ulahnya ke mansion, baru dia akan angkat suara.

"Gaara, kudengar restoranmu berkembang pesat?" Ujar Nagato pada keponakannya yang sedari tadi diam saja itu.

Gaara agak kaget karena tiba-tiba namanya disebut, "Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagus kan. Kuliah entrepreneur-mu tidak sia-sia. Meski belum modal sendiri kau bisa bikin itu maju." Suigetsu menyela menambahkan. Gaara diam saja. Sasori mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Jangan lupakan Uzu-Hotel. Mentang-mentang sukses restoran." Canda Nagato sembari meminum air putihnya.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat, kebiasaan.

"Jawab yang benar!" Bentak Mito kemudian, "Dasar anak pembawa sial." Desisnya, yang kelewat keras sehingga bahkan Gaara yang duduk di ujung meja pun mendengarnya. Naruto memilih diam. Temari dan Kankurou kaget juga dan menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Karura yang duduk di samping Mito membeku, pisaunya terhenti tak jadi memotong daging di piringnya.

"Ibu, jangan mulai." Bisik Nagato bijak pada ibunya itu sambil memegang lengan ibunya lembut.

Mito mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, "Aku bilang yang sebenarnya." Katanya kesal.

"Sudahlah, baa-chan." Sasori angkat suara, "Kita lagi makan malam nih."

"Selera makanku hilang." Bisik Kankurou pada Temari. Karin dan Suigetsu saling pandang.

Karura memberanikan diri angkat suara. Membela, "Ibu, dia juga Uzumaki. Tolong janga…"

Namun Mito memotong cepat, "Karura. Aku masih mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini semata-mata karena anakku memberi keturunan dua orang lewat dirimu. Kupikir dengan membawa anak itu tidak akan ada masalah. Dan apa katamu tadi? Uzumaki? Dia bukan Uzumaki, Karura! Kutegaskan itu sekali lagi!" Katanya membentak dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Karura yang menunduk.

"Ibu, Gaara kan tidak membawa masalah apa-apa." Kali ini Karin mencoba membela, prihatin pada keponakannya itu. Jemarinya gemetar digenggam Suigetsu, suaminya.

Tapi sepertinya kebencian Mito sudah mutlak, "Apanya? Karena di anakku mati. Aku muak"

Karura yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Ibu tidak tau, tolong henti…"

"Aku tau! Aku tau semua, Karura!" Potong Mito lagi, jengkel.

Tak ada yang berani angkat suara kali ini. Bahkan Nagato yang sudah berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan ibunya itu akhirnya memilih menghela nafas berat. Kebencian Mito pada Gaara, yang entah sejak kapan, tak dapat dibendung lagi oleh semua penghuni mansion Uzumaki.

Gaara tidak tahan lagi, jemarinya gemetar, dia meletakkan sendoknya dan meninggalkan piringnya yang bahkan belum tersentuh, "Aku selesai. Permisi." Ujarnya lalu beranjak dari meja makan.

Naruto bingung mau berbuat apa, lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Gaara saja, "Ah, Gaara. _Wait_." Desisnya sambil membungkukkan badan pada semua orang sebagai tanda hormat, Naruto juga beranjak dari sana.

"Lihat? Tidak sopan! Pasti ini karena kau, Karura! Dari mana sih kau pungut dia?" Teriak Mito semakin jengkel. Masih mendelik marah pada Karura yang sudah menangis dalam diam. Airmata menetes di pipinya, terus jatuh ke piring makannya.

Naruto masih dapat mendengarkan suara kemarahan Mito dari ruang makan. Sementara dia mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju ke luar mansion.

Gaara berhenti di sebelah mobilnya, Volvo merahnya, lalu membuka kuncinya setelah berhenti untuk menarik nafasnya berat.

"Kau masih lapar?" Tanyanya pada Naruto dengan tampang tanpa ekspresinya, datar.

Naruto bingung mau jawab apa, salah tingkah, "Err.."

"Kutraktir makan di luar saja ya." Ajak Gaara kemudian sambil masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Terserah sih." Naruto menurut saja. Paham kalau mood Gaara sedang tidak baik tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan topeng _I-am-okay_-nya, Naruto tidak bertanya. Mungkin menunggu Gaara cerita lebih baik, pikir Naruto kemudian.

"Melamun kau kutinggal nih." Seruan Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto lalu bergegas masuk ke Volvo Gaara.

.

.

"Makan malam pertamamu buruk jadinya. Maaf ya." Ujar Gaara sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. Mereka akhirnya makan di restoran kelolaan Gaara di West Konoha. Restoran ini tidak ramai di malam hari. Hanya beberapa meja yang terisi.

"Tidak juga. Ini bagus." Naruto tau maksud Gaara adalah di rumah tadi, tapi Naruto sengaja, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mungkin tak disukai Gaara.

Gaara mendengus, "Kau ini." katanya sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Aku tau kau tidak mau bicara soal tadi. Dan aku juga masih lapar. Aku boleh nambah?" Pinta Naruto, sambil menunjukkan wajah laparnya.

"Tidak. Kurasa kau mesti tau." Jawab Gaara acuh tanpa melihat ekpresi dari lawan bicaranya itu.

Naruto menunjukkan raut kecewa, "Aku tak boleh nambah?" Tanyanya.

"Hey!" Gaara serasa ingin melempar Naruto balik ke London saking kesalnya, tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun.

"Oke. Oke. Kidding." Naruto mengangkat tangannnya di depan dada tanda menyerah namun tetap nyengir usil. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Tanyanya kemudian, berusaha serius kali ini.

Gaara lama terdiam, "Mungkin karena kau temanku?" Katanya kemudian sambil melirik pada Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah bibirnya tanda sebal, "Itu pengakuan atau keterpaksaan?"

"Maumu?" Gaara menahan tawanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya.

"Terserah sih." Jawab Naruto sambil menyuap lagi makanan dari piringnya. Piring kedua setelah akhirnya dia pesan lagi.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan berat, "Aku sendiri bingung. Ibu tak pernah bilang apa-apa." Ujarnya pada Naruto namun mata jade-nya memandang kosong ke luar jendela kaca.

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak, "Hm. Padahal kurasa kau lebih Uzumaki dibanding kakak-kakakmu. Rambutmu kan merah." Naruto menujuk kepala Gaara dengan garpunya.

Gaara memutar bola matanya, "Oh jangan soal rambut lagi deh."

"Tapi kan memang iya." Naruto terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Gaara itu.

"Sudahlah." Jawab Gaara, "Lagipula, Aku sudah senang begini." Katanya menambahkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi dari ruang makan tadi?"

"Aku ga mau membuat selera makan orang-orang hilang gara-gara nenek marah-marah."

"Kau tidak pergi pun dia sudah marah-marah."

"Jadi kau menyesal kuajak kemari?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya." Naruto menjawab asal, "Tapi sebenarnya iya. Aku belum makan daging kalkunnya tadi." Ujarnya lagi sembari menyuapkan makannnya.

"Dasar kau." Gaara mendengus.

Naruto meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, wajahnya tampak serius, "Lalu kenapa kau melarikan diri dari rumah?"

"Kan sudah kujawab."

"Bukan. Kulihat semua orang menyayangimu kok. Masalahnya hanya nenekmu saja kan." Naruto memandang lurus-lurus ke mata Gaara, mencari pengakuan di iris sewarna jade itu, yang kini terpancar sendu.

Gaara terdiam cukup lama, mencari jawaban dalam hatinya sendiri, "Aku ingin diakui olehnya. Hanya itu." Ujarnya pelan.

Naruto menarik nafas. Paham akan keinginan Gaara. Siapa juga sih yang mau dianggap tidak ada sementara kalian satu atap. Apalagi ini oleh darah dagingmu sendiri. Tidak diakui itu menyakitkan. "Maka berusaha lah. Kau pasti bisa." Ujar Naruto pelan, "Dengar, aku bukannya mau sok bilang aku paham perasaanmu, Gaara. Tapi memang tak enak rasanya diacuhkan seperti itu. Tapi kurasa ada hal yang mungkin nenekmu tak ketahui hingga ini semakin membuatnya membencimu. Menurutku sih begitu. Mendengar ibumu tadi membelamu, kurasa kau harus bicara pada ibumu juga. Jangan pikir semua orang di keluargamu membencimu. Mereka hanya tak tau bagaimana caranya menjadikan semua itu lebih baik karena mungkin mereka juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi kan. Lalu kau juga jangan lantas melarikan diri. Kau tunjukkan kalau kau punya sinar sendiri. Kau tunjukkan kalau kau layak diakui. Mungkin bukan karena sekedar rasa sayang yang akan menjadi alasan nenekmu mau mengakuimu tapi juga karena dia bangga. Buatlah dia bangga dengan usahamu, Gaara. Dengan begitu setidaknya kau bisa mencuri perhatiannya. Bukan jadi anak nakal dan main kabur-kaburan saat makan malam."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Naruto membiarkan Gaara mencerna ucapannya sementara dia sendiri meneruskan suapannya yang tertunda.

"Kau bijak juga." Ujar Gaara kemudian

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gaara dengan senyuman lebar, "Siapa dulu, Namikaze Naruto, calon pengacara. Aku harus jago ngomong apalagi kalau di pengadilan kan." Katanya penuh nada bangga.

"Jangan mulai membangggakan diri sendiri deh." Jawab Gaara yang dibalas kekehan kecil Naruto.

"Tapi, Gaara dia mengakuimu kok. Buktinya dia ngomel-ngomel karena kau kan." Ujar Naruto kemudian sambil nyengir usil.

"Brengsek." Desis Gaara seraya memberikan tatapan maut pada Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya tergelak saja.

.

.

Matahari pagi musim semi tampak menyinari komplek Hyuuga Mansion. Hyuuga Mansion lebih terkesan sederhana alih-alih terkesan mewah meski sangat luas. Bangunan bergaya Jepang seluas seribu meter persegi itu sudah berdiri sejak puluhan tahun. Hyuuga mansion terdiri atas beberapa pavilion. Pavilion utama tempat keluarga utama tinggal. Pavilion utara khusus untuk tamu dan kunjungan atau rapat-rapat bisnis. Pavilion selatan sebagai dapur, lalu garasi kendaraan dan sementara bagian timur dari komplek mansion tersebut dibiarkan kosong untuk taman-taman yang tertata rapi. Bertembok batu setinggi dua meter dengan taman-taman yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Beberapa bagian ditumbuhi subur dengan bebungaan lavender berwarna ungu. Kolam-kolam ikan kecil tertata rapi di beberapa bagian yang dekat dengan teras masing-masing pavilion.

Tampaknya pagi yang damai adalah ciri khas di mansion ini. Buktinya ketika sarapan pagi di pavilion utama, seluruh anggota keluarga tampak diam menikmati makanan di mangkuk masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau, atau tidak berani, untuk menyela ketenangan pagi itu. semuanya duduk berlutut di tatami seluas sepuluh meter persegi itu. Menikmati makanan yang terhidang di atas meja. Sampai ketika Hiashi, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu berdehem menandakan akan mengatakan sesuatu. Seluruh kepala menoleh padanya dan menghentikan suapan-suapan mereka. tidak terkecuali si kecil Kotohime anak Hyuuga Miroku yang sebenarnya masih ingin disuapi itu.

Setelah meletakkan sumpitnya, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu berkata pada keponakannya, "Neji, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik, Ji-san. Membuka beberapa cabang di Suna sepertinya akan segera terlaksana. Tawaran franchise juga sudah berdatangan. Kupikir selama seminggu ini aku akan membahas untuk menerima yang mana saja. Karena bagaimana pun citra adalah yang paling utama." Jawab Neji, yang mengurusi bisnis Hyuuga di bidang manufaktur.

"Hm. Aku percaya padamu. Jangan lupa mengecek lagi kesiapan penyambutan walikota di mall." Ujarnya pelan sembari menyeruput kopi-nya dari cangkir kecilnya.

Neji memandang pada pamannya itu, "Apa aku memang harus turun tangan langsung?" tanyanya.

Hiashi terdiam sebelum menjawab, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi aku mau kau yang melaporkan kesiapan di sana padaku."

"Baiklah." Neji lalu mengangguk paham. Paham bahwa pamannya ini mempercayakan hal itu padanya maka tak akan Ia sia-siakan tentu saja. Kedatangan walikota kali ini karena akan ada event besar, festival musim semi, yang diadakan di Konoha. Hyuuga Mega Mall dipercaya untuk menggelar salah satu acara untuk memeriahkan event itu di Mall tersebut. Dan untuk acara ini walikota akan menjadi pembuka acara tersebut. Maka Neji sebagai Top Manajer Mall itu bertanggungjawab untuk menentukan keberhasilan acara yang akan diadakan di mall.

Hiashi lalu beralih pada puteri tertuanya, "Hinata, kau bagaimana?"

"Hari ini penerimaan karyawan baru, Tou-san. Seleksi terakhir sebenarnya. Aku dan Ino akan mewawancarai beberapa orang siang ini." Jawab Hinata perlahan tanpa memandang pada ayahnya itu. Pandangannya tetap menunduk, terpaku pada mangkuk nasinya.

"Sampai siang kau tidak ada jadwal?" Tanya Hiashi lagi.

Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. Sepertinya mengingat-ingat jadwalnya hari ini, "Ada. Ke pabrik untuk meminta laporan bulanan sekaligus mengecek keadaan di sana. Setelahnya rapat dengan relasi dari Iwa." Jawabnya kemudian dengan suaranya yang pelan.

Hiashi agak mengernyit, memandang Hinata yang hanya menunduk, "Relasi dari Iwa?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Yang minggu lalu, Tou-san. Mereka mau memakai bahan dasar dari kita untuk produk mereka." Hinata menjelaskan dengan wajah masih tidak mau memandang pada ayahnya itu, tetap menunduk pada mangkuk nasinya.

Hiashi menatap puterinya itu, "Kau turun langsung?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau bukan aku sendiri." Jawab Hinata pelan, sambil melirik pada ayahnya. Hiashi hanya menghela nafas. Menyadari bahwa mungkin puterinya ini terlalu keras bekerja. Tapi dia tetap percaya puterinya ini mampu melakukannya. Kalau tidak mana mungkin diberikannya kunci salah satu perusahaan di pegang oleh Hinata.

Puteri Hiashi memang hanya Hinata yang sudah bisa diserahi tanggung jawab mengendalikan salah satu perusahaan keluarga. Puteri keduanya, Hanabi yang masih sekolah menengah pertama tentu saja belum mungkin. Apa lagi ditambah fisik puteri keduanya itu yang tidak sempurna. Masih beruntung dia punya keponakan yang benar-benar dapat dipercaya. Neji memang tidak terlalu tertarik pada bisnis pada awalnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan kedewasaan yang semakin matang, Neji seperti tidak punya pilihan lain selain meneruskan perusahaan keluarga. Toh ayahnya, Hizashi, yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena kanker memiliki andil juga di perusahaan yang kini digelutinya itu.

"Ayo. Ayo lanjutkan sarapan kalian." Ujar Hiashi kemudian memecah keheningan ruang makan itu.

.

.

Hinata merasa agak pusing sebenarnya. Kalau tidak ingat akan jadwal padatnya hari ini dia akan memilih untuk istirahat saja di kamarnya yang nyaman. Namun sekali lagi, _responsibility_, tanggung jawabnya pada perusahaan yang sudah diturunkan ayahnya padanya membuatnya tak tega jika harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya meski hanya sehari saja. Bahkan hari minggu saja Hinata masih tetap membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah.

Mengingat keadaan ayahnya yang sudah tak mungkin lagi mengurusi perusahaan kecuali memantau dan memberi saran-saran. Jabatan presiden direktur memang masih tetap dipegang oleh ayahnya. Namun bagaimana pun juga, meski tubuhnya masih mampu berkarya, Hinata tidak tega jika ayahnya itu, yang tidak optimal lagi berjalan itu, mengurusi perusahaan lagi.

Dengan keinginan membantu dan sekaligus membebaskan pikiran ayahnya dari urusan-urusan teknis perusahaan, Hinata menerima saja menjalankan perusahaan tekstil dan pabrik-pabriknya di bawah kendalinya. Hinata tau ayahnya masih mengurusi dunia bawah tanah Konoha. Bisnis gelap yang mem_back-up _bisnis mereka selama ini agar dapat berjalan baik.

Namun sekali lagi Hinata meyakinkan dirinya, jika keadaan itu tidak mengganggu kestabilan bisnis Hyuuga dan juga Konoha maka dia tidak akan ambil bagian apalagi bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu pada ayahnya. Dia tidak mau terlibat. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri jika keamanan Hyuuga Garment yang dikelolanya disokong oleh gerakan itu.

"Nee-chan aku berhenti di sini kan?" Lamunan Hinata terhenti ketika adiknya mencolek lengannya sembari bertanya dengan nada heran. Seketika Hinata tersadar dan mengerem Honda Civic-nya. Tepat, sebenarnya agak terlewat, di depan Konoha International Junior High School, sekolah adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Ma-maaf, Hanabi-chan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran adiknya itu.

"Hm. Tak apa. Aku pergi ya. Kalau nee-chan sakit sebaiknya pulang dan istirahatlah." Ujar Hanabi seraya membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sebelum pergi dipandangnya lagi kakaknya itu, "Dari tadi Nee-chan sepertinya sakit kepala dan agak pucat. Apa migrainnya kambuh?"

Hinata cuma menggeleng perlahan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Nee-chan. Hati-hati." Jawabnya kemudian sambil menutup pintu mobil dan beranjak masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya. Hinata memandanginya sampai Hanabi tak terlihat lagi lewat spion. Jalan dengan kruk setiap hari seperti itu memang tidak merepotkan bagi Hanabi karena dia sudah biasa. Namun Hinata selalu tidak bisa tidak khawatir pada adik satu-satunya itu. merasa bersalah kadang timbul juga mengingat dia-lah, yang meskipun kata orang serumah bukan, yang menyebabkan Hanabi mesti merasakan semua itu.

Kepala Hinata berdenyut. Namun untung saja konsentrasinya masih belum buyar. Ditajamkannya penglihatannya lagi ke depan, ke jalanan depan sekolah Hanabi ini yang agak sepi. Karena memang siswa siswinya sudah masuk gerbang dan pukul sembilan seperti ini gerbang sudah akan ditutup mengingat pelajaran sudah akan dimulai.

Hinata lalu melanjutkan kemudinya ke arah kantornya. Dan dengan tergesa Ia menginjak pedal gas. Teringat kalau Ia harus tiba di pabrik pagi ini. Kepalanya bertambah sakit sepertinya. Migrain lagi. Dan mestinya tadi di rumah dia minum obat dulu. Tapi sepertinya karena dia dan Hanabi juga terburu-buru Ia pun melupakan obat migrainnya. Berkali-kali matanya terpejam menahan sakit.

Tangannya masih di stir. Ketika Hinata membuka mata, Ia serta merta kaget bukan main. Sesosok makhluk kuning melintas di depan Hinata. Sehingga Hinata segera menginjak pedal rem. Insting. Dan karena ngeri Ia memejamkan matanya lagi. Shock.

Berdetik-detik Hinata berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya. Jemarinya masih menggenggam kemudi kelewat erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Berbagai pikiran buruk menyambangi otaknya.

'Apa itu tadi? Manusia kah? Aku menabrak seseorang? Apa dia mati?' Batinnya kalut. Karena sepertinya terlambat. Sosok itu tadi sudah terlalu dekat dengan mobilnya ketika dia akhirnya menginjak remnya.

Jantung Hinata belum berhenti berdentum-dentum hebat. Dengan takut-takut Hinata melepas _seat-belt_nya. Lalu perlahan dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar. Melangkah gemetar ke depan mobilnya. Melihat apa yang mungkin ada di sana.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak demi melihat sesosok makhluk, bisa dipastikan jenisnya manusia, berpakaian cukup cerah sedang berbaring di sana. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai menutupi matanya yang tertutup.

'Oh Hinata, kau sudah membunuh seseorang.' Batin Hinata benar-benar panik.

Hinata gemetar. Berkali-kali menelan ludah sendiri. Lalu dia berjongkok di sisi seseorang yang terbaring itu. Menyentuh perut orang itu dengan telunjuknya. Gugup.

"Ano.. kau sudah…mati?" tanyanya canggung. Dan tentu saja tidak ada jawaban. Jemarinya gemetar dan memucat. Namun orang itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hinata makin panik. Serasa airmatanya akan keluar.

Ia lalu menoleh kiri kanan, berusaha mencari pertolongan. Namun jalanan ini sepi sekali. Ia lalu berdiri menatap ke kajauhan.

"Maaf! Tolong bantu saya." Teriaknya kemudian pada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat. Wajah orang itu menyiratkan tanda tanya kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia? Apa dia mati?" Tanya orang itu.

"A-Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Hinata gugup, itu kemungkinan terburuk kan.

Seketika orang itu berjongkok di samping pemuda yang terbaring itu lalu menoleh pada Hinata, "Bawa ke rumah sakit saja." Katanya.

"Ide bagus. Angkat dia ke mobilku." Hinata membenarkan dengan wajah berbinar.

Lalu mereka, dengan susah payah, mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu ke jok belakang Honda Civic Hinata. Membaringkannya di sana.

Hinata membungkukkan badan tanda terimakasih lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Jemarinya masih gemetar ketika menggenggam stirnya. Namun hatinya dikuatkannya karena ia merasa bertanggungjawab.

'Yang penting bawa orang ini ke rumah sakit, tinggalkan di sana sampai dia sadar sendiri, dan Hinata, kau bisa melanjutkan harimu.' Batinnya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Ia lalu menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha Pusat adalah tujuannya.

Berkali-kali sebenarnya Hinata menoleh ke belakang, tentu saja lewat spion di dalam mobilnya. Mengecek apa orang itu, yang ditabraknya tadi, yang berpenampilan mencolok itu, sudah sadar dari kematiannya. Mati? Hinata tidak yakin orang itu masih hidup atau tidak. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari tubuhnya seperti itu memungkinkan dia dianggap mati kan. Berkali-kali pula Ia berusaha menghela nafas lega karena orang itu sepertinya masih belum sadar. Hinata mengerem ketika lampu jalan menyala merah untuk pengemudi.

Ketika dia melirik pada arlojinya, mata beriris warna lavender itu membelalak. Bagaimana tidak, janjinya untuk tiba di pabrik sudah lewat tigapuluh menit. Dan sekarang dia masih harus menanggungjabawi perbuatannya ini demi mengantar pria yang sedang tergeletak di jok belakang mobilnya itu ke rumah sakit. Dihembuskannya nafasnya kuat-kuat. Diraihnya ponselnya. Bermaksud menelepon sekretarisnya, Ino.

"Ino. Aku terlambat. Hm? Oke. Iya. Aku pasti datang. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Nanti aku cerita." Hinata menutup ponselnya sejurus dengan berubahnya lampu lalu lintas menjadi hijau. Ia langsung tancap gas.

Hinata tiba di rumah sakit umum konoha dan segera membuka pintu mobilnya keras-keras. Berlari ke resepsionis UGD.

"Tolong! Aku menabrak seseorang. Kurasa dia mati. Kumohon tolong dia!"

Lalu beberapa perawat yang kaget segera mengambil brankar dan mendorongnya mengikuti Hinata.

Mereka lalu mengangkat tubuh tak bergerak pria pirang itu ke brankar. Secepat kilat mereka mendorong brankar itu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Hinata merasa ini saatnya dia pergi. Toh tak ada yang peduli.

"Maaf. Bisa penuhi administrasi dulu." Ujar seorang perawat memecah lamunan Hinata. Hinata tersentak dan mengangguk cepat. Lalu berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis mengikuti si perawat tadi.

Setelah bermenit-menit yang menyiksa, Hinata lega dia tidak ditanya ada hubungan apa dengan orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia merasa sudah bisa pergi. Namun ia harus memastikan orang ini tidak akan sadar selama mungkin hingga dia pergi dari sana. Ia mencari ke ruang UGD. Brankar itu masih didorong menuju ruang UGD. Beberapa perawat sedang berkutat dengan orang yang ditabrak Hinata tadi. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat.

Namun sepertinya kali ini intuisi Hinata sedang buruk. Orang itu, yang tadi terbaring tak berdaya seperti mati di atas brankar yang didorong beberapa perawat, terbangun! Para perawat membelalak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Semua mata memandang takjub pada sosok yang sedang terduduk di atas brankar itu. Tidak ada mata yang mengerjap, seakan lupa kebutuhan berkedip.

Hening.

"Kyaaaa….!" Hinata berteriak dan jatuh terduduk. Makhluk, yang menurut Hinata sudah jadi kayat, itu bangun lagi. Kepalanya mendadak sakit, lagi. Dan pandangannya mengabur. Sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadar didengarnya samar-samar percakapan orang-orang dan langkah-langkah tergesa ke arahnya.

"Tuhanku! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa jadi dia yang pingsan?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Ayo cepat angkat dia."

"Siapa nona ini?"

"Dia istriku."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> <em>To be continued<em>**

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

untuk bahasa Inggris kayaknya bakalan banyak deh, kan bahasa daerahnya Naruto, tapi diusahain ga susah and yang sering kita tau lah.

kotohime adalah chara yang muncul di anime episode 139, diambil karena rambutnya item indigo juga, pas aja jadi Hyuuga, kalo aslinya siy dia niy klan Fuuma

miroku juga chara yang muncul di naruto shipuuden the movie, pupil matanya yang bikin dia kepilih jadi Hyuuga juga, ini siy ibunya shion, pinjem bentar jadi Hyuuga lah, ga papa ya

ada yang tau bromance itu apa? brother romance siy kepanjangannya, tapi absolutely bukan incest. trus? nah jadi bromance ini semacam persahabatan antar cowok yang deket banget, kayak NaruGaa mungkin, dan SasuNaru di manga asli. saya bilang itu bromance, kalo yang fujoshi sih udah pasti mikir itu hint sho-ai bahkan yaoi, tapi toh Masashi Kishimoto ga bikin sevulgar itu kan. eh, ada yang tau Sunkyunkwan Scandal, drama Korea ga? hubungan jaeshin-yongha itu tuw yang pas banget dibilang bromance. recommended to watch!

well, saya ga tau reader maunya apa dengan fict ini, so gimme your opinions by review ya, or maybe concrit, or even flame? allowed! but not about pair!


	3. Chapter 3 : Smile and Tears

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s): typos (berharap ga ada), (semi)AU, sakit mata (kebanyakan tulisan), alur lambat (ini siy sengaja), ooc (hinata tuw)**

**Pair(s): NaruHina (akhirnya, setelah sekian lama)**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.: <strong>

**masih adakah yang ingat fict ini? maafkan keterlambatan updatenya ya…**

**maafkan saya mengotak-atik silsilah keluarga mereka, dan di sini saya pastikan tidak akan ada OC, kalau ada chara yang kurang familiar saya akan bikin catatan di akhir fict biar reader ga bingung, karena mereka memang diperlukan untuk fict ini**

**special thanks and big hug buat**** NaHi's Lover****,**** Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Ghifia Kuraudo, yuki, amekaze resta 2, Sabar arrancer, uzuchihamel (**yups, itu Naruto. Humm, di chapter ini semua pertanyaan chapter lalu terjawab lah**)**** and all silent reader-sama, this is for you all, enjoy…**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~~THE PROMISE~~**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**Chapter 3 : Smile and Tears**

.

.

"_I am alrigth_, Gaara."

"Tapi kau menghilang dari pagi."

"_I'm sorry_. Aku tadi hanya jogging. Dan sepertinya kejauhan. Hehehe…"

"Kau di mana?"

"Err…_hospital_?"

"_WHAT_?"

"Yeah. Kecelakaan kecil. _Well_, narkolepsi-ku kumat. Dan yang terpenting… _I've lost my way back home_."

"_So_?"

"_Pick me up, please_~."

"Aku sibuk."

"Gaa~ra~, nanti kalau aku diculik bagaimana?"

"Iya, iya. Aku kesana. _Don't go anywhere_."

"_Yes, Sir_!"

Naruto, untung saja dia membawa _smartphone_-nya ketika tadi pagi memutuskan untuk jogging. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Gaara. Tapi melihat sahabatnya itu tidur pulas sekali, yang Naruto yakini baru beberapa jam saja karena insomnia akut-nya, akhirnya memutuskan pergi sendiri. Karena dia juga tidak tau dimana kamar Kankurou atau Sasori atau bahkan Temari yang mungkin bisa diajaknya jogging. Selain itu dia ini tipikal orang yang tak mau diam. Jadilah dia memberanikan diri untuk pergi sendiri. Setelah itu, _well_, sepertinya dia keasyikan melihat-lihat kiri-kanan sambil jogging dan melupakan jalan yang sudah dilaluinya. Padahal sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk mengingat-ingat jalan pulang supaya tidak merepotkan Gaara nantinya. Tapi toh, kalau boleh beralasan sih, dia kan baru pertama ini ke Konoha, jadi masih takjub dan terpesona pada kota ini sehingga melupakan segalanya. Untung saja dia tidak melupakan _smartphone_-nya itu. Catat. Dan karena itu jugalah, terimakasih _smartphone_, dia jadi tertabrak mobil.

Bukan kecelakaan besar sebenarnya. Dan Naruto juga tidak sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Dia, yang sangat suka mendengarkan alunan musik klasik itu, sedang mendengarkan musik lewat _headset _yang terpasang ke _smartphone_-nya itu. Ketika melewati jalanan sepi, yang entah di Konoha mana menurutnya, dia akan menyebrang jalan. Namun karena dia tidak mendengar, atau memang karena tidak ada, bunyi klakson dia tersenggol sebuah mobil. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa lemas dan terjatuh begitu saja di jalanan. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun dan sudah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berpakaian putih-putih. Sepintas dia mengira dia sudah ada di surga. Namun mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup nyaring dan memekakkan telinga dia langsung merasa jatuh lagi ke bumi. Dipastikannya sendiri penyakitnya kambuh ketika dia tersenggol mobil. Narkolepsi, tiba-tiba tertidur dan tak bergerak tak peduli tempat, biasanya karena shock. Yah, dia memang shock sih. Siapa yang tidak kaget tersenggol mobil coba?

Tersenggol? Ah iya, bukannya tertabrak. Jadi mobil itu pun tidak melaju terlalu kencang ketika menyentuh tubuhnya. Untung saja pengemudinya segera menginjak rem. Kalau tidak, mungkin Naruto sudah pindah alam. _Thank God_ si pengemudi begitu bertanggung jawab mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit ini.

Dan sekarang, mari kita lihat, Naruto dengan jaket cerahnya yang berwarna jingga dengan celana training tak kalah cerah, kuning dengan liris hitam di sisi-sisinya, sedang berdiri tak jauh dari salah satu ruang rawat dan baru saja selesai menelpon Gaara. Keadaan berbalik. Mestinya dia yang ditunggui kalau dia yang dibawa ke rumah sakit kan. Tapi ini malah dia yang menunggui. Dia tidak tau juga sebenarnya siapa yang membawanya ke rumah sakit ini. Namun perawat yang ditanyanya mengatakan kalau gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di dalam ruangan rawat itulah yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. _Well_, si pengemudi yang tadi begitu bertanggungjawab membawanya ke rumah sakit ini terlihat kaget melihatnya bangkit dari kubur, maksudnya sadar dari tidurnya. Bahkan sampai berteriak nyaring dan pingsan. Serta merta perhatian teralih pada gadis itu. Dan, yah, Naruto merasa dirinya bertanggungjawab dan wajib mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis itu sehingga dia rela menunggui gadis itu, yang entah kenapa bisa pingsan, sampai sadar.

"Maaf, apa sudah boleh masuk?" tanya Naruto pada perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat gadis penyelamatnya itu.

Si perawat memandang Naruto sepintas dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Ah, ya. Anda suaminya kan?"

"Ah, i-itu…haha, yeah, begitulah." Jawab Naruto canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah boleh kok. Dia masih belum sadar sih. Masuk saja tidak apa-apa." Perawat itu tersenyum lalu berlalu sambil membawa catatan yang dipeluk di dadanya.

"Oke."

Naruto lalu masuk ke ruang rawat itu dengan canggung. Istri? Yang benar saja. dia bahkan belum punya pacar. Wajah tampannya itu memang membuatnya populer di kalangan para gadis di kampusnya dulu. Namun, bukannya apa-apa, kesibukan kuliah dan desakan ibunya agar segera lulus membuatnya sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa itu pacaran. Oh yeah, kembali ke gadis yang sedang terbaring pingsan di ranjang putih itu. Naruto jujur baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan entah karena apa yang membuatnya tadi dengan konyol menyebut gadis itu sebagai istrinya. Iya kalau gadis itu memang belum menikah. Kalau sudah dan suaminya benar-benar datang bisa gawat kan. Tadi itu dia benar-benar aneh melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba berteriak dan pingsan begitu saja. Insting melindungi mungkin, ah lupakan, yang pasti tadi itu sangat di luar kendalinya. Dan dia berjanji akan meminta maaf jika gadis itu sadar, yang entah kapan. Tapi Naruto lebih berharap gadis itu tak mendengar, jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot menyusun kata untuk memberi penjelasan.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan duduk di kursi besi yang terletak di samping ranjang putih di mana Hinata sedang berbaring. Ah ya, tentu saja Naruto belum tahu nama gadis itu. Mereka belum kenalan. Saat yang satu pingsan yang lain sadar. Ada-ada saja. Namun Naruto memandangi saja wajah tertidur tenang itu. Entah karena apa ada desiran halus di dadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wajah tenang seperti malaikat tidur itu membuat Naruto menarik sedikit garis bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Cantik. Kata pertama yang terbersit di otak Naruto ketika memandangi wajah tertidur itu. Dan dia terus memandanginya. Sampai angin yang berhembus dari jendela mengajak kelopak matanya menutup. Lalu dia jatuh tertidur di samping gadis itu.

.

Hinata tau dia belum mati. Kepalanya sudah tak sakit lagi dan dia merasa lebih baik dari pada tadi. Dia merasa nyaman sehingga belum mau membuka matanya. Hangat. Dia sudah lama tidak tiduran dengan disinari matahari begini. Dia merasakannya. Hangat sinar matahari. Karena pagi-pagi di Hyuuga Mansion Hinata selalu bangun kelewat pagi dan bersiap ke kantornya yang full AC. Jadi dia jarang sekali merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari seperti ini. Dan seperti ada sesuatu berhembus di lengannya. Yang ini juga hangat. Apa angin selalu seperti ini? Berhembus hangat sepanjang waktu?

Hinata memutuskan membuka matanya perlahan. Yang ditemukannya hanya bayangan langit putih. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya namun pandangannya tetap sama. Langit itu putih alih alih biru. Itu menurut Hinata. Lalu diangkatnya tangannya untuk mengepaskan kacamatanya. Namun dia tak mendapati kacamatanya bertengger di wajahnya. Serta merta Hinata panik dan terduduk bangun. Dia tak dapat menatap apapun kecuali bayangan-bayangan yang juga berwarna putih. Dia memandang ke segala penjuru yang bisa dicapainya. Namun tetap saja pandangannya kabur. Memang Hinata tak bisa melihat jelas tanpa kacamatanya. Minus lima di mata kanan dan kiri. Tentu membuatmu nyaris buta tanpa kacamatamu kan.

Hinata menoleh ke samping kanannya dan menemukan sesuatu berwarna kuning di sana. Entah apa. Dan sesuatu yang kuning itu tiba-tiba bergerak. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi. Berharap dengan begitu dia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Namun nihil karena bagaimanapun dia berusaha matanya tetap tak mampu bekerja tanpa kacamatanya.

"Ah! Anda sudah sadar! _Thank God!_" ujar Naruto. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang tadi tertidur di sana selain dia. Namun Hinata tak dapat melihat wajahnya dan hanya mengernyit saja karena sesuatu berwarna kuning itu, menurut Hinata karena dia tidak tau itu kepala Naruto, ternyata bisa berbicara. Hinata menyimpulkan itu manusia.

"Halo? Anda baik-baik saja, _Miss_?" Naruto berujar lagi. Kali ini bertanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Hinata yang tampak bingung dan masih terdiam itu.

Naruto terdiam juga. Iris mata lavender Hinata menghipnotisnya. Lama dipandanginya kedua pasang bola mata itu. Yang tadi tersembunyi dalam kelopak yang tertutup. Rambut Indigo yang tergerai itu begitu sempurna membingkai wajah putih pemiliknya. Sekali lagi Naruto terpana akan sosok yang diam di depannya itu.

Hening.

Hembusan angin berbisik di antara mereka.

Keheningan itu pecah, "A-Aku…." Hinata terbata. Dahinya masih mengernyit namun tidak seperti tadi.

"Ya?" Naruto merespon dan tampak bingung.

"…tak dapat melihat apapun."

Naruto jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debam yang kuat.

Ini bukan anime!

Lupakan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Lalu terkikik geli mendengar ucapan polos yang mengalir menelusup indera dengarnya itu. Dia lalu meraih kacamata berbingkai putih yang terletak di meja samping ranjang itu. Lalu dipakaikannya kacamata itu pada gadis di depannya.

Akhirnya Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Matahari. Adalah kata pertama yang muncul di benaknya mengingat pakaian super cerah yang melekat di paras Naruto itu.

"KAU?" Hinata merasa pernah bertemu. Tentu saja. Kan dia yang menabrak orang ini tadi. Dan entah kenapa orang ini malah masih hidup dan berdiri di depannya. "Bu-Bukannya k-kau seharusnya sudah…err…ma-mati?" Lanjut Hinata kemudian, canggung, gugup.

Naruto tampak mengernyit. "_Who? Me?_" Naruto lalu tertawa.

Tawa yang jernih. Hinata belum pernah mendengar tawa seperti itu. Sebersit rasa menelusup lewat indera dengarnya dan mengajaknya terseyum seketika mendengar tawa itu. Namun dia hanya terdiam menatap wajah secerah matahari itu.

"Sayangnya belum. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya aku mati ya?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil masih tersenyum.

"T-tentu saja tidak."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Naruto melambaikan tangannya menyatakan dia tak apa. "Ngomong-ngomong aku Naruto." Katanya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Hinata."

Mereka lalu berjabat. Agak lama. Pandangan mereka beradu. Saling membaca pikiran masing-masing. Saling terpana akan warna mata yang berbeda itu. Pantulan biru jernih Naruto dan lavender Hinata. Ketika sadar mereka terlalu lama berjabat mereka dengan canggung melepaskan erat kaitan tangan mereka.

Aura di ruangan itu menjadi senyap. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata juga menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot. Lalu ketika pandangan mereka beradu lagi,

"Aku…"

Mereka sama-sama ingin bicara. Naruto lalu tertawa kecil.

"_Ladies first_." Ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Ah. Itu. Aku… minta maaf." Hinata berujar pada Naruto namun pandangannya terarah pada selimut yang menutupi kedua tungkainya sampai pinggang.

"Karena?"

"Err..."

"Ah! Biar kutebak. Usaha pembunuhan yang gagal?" ujar Naruto dengan nada jenaka dan menahan tawa.

"Hei!" Hinata meninju lengan Naruto pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Naruto terkikik geli, "_Just kidding. Go ahead_."

"Karena menabrakmu tadi pagi. Aku…migrainku kumat. Jadi, yah, a-aku menutup mata. Dan ketika membuka mata…k-kau…ada di sana. Aku tak sempat…"

"_I am alive. So don't worry, Miss_." Naruto memotong cepat. Paham kalau begitu sulitnya gadis di hadapannya ini menjelaskannya. Toh dia juga tak apa-apa.

"Terimakasih." Hinata terdiam, lalu teringat sesuatu, "Lalu kau?"

"Ah, aku?" Naruto tersenyum gugup, "Aku juga minta maaf. Karena…" Dia terdiam sebentar, ragu untuk melanjutkan, "…menyebutmu istriku."

Naruto diam. Hinata diam. Hinata masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto tadi.

"APPAA?"

Naruto menutup telinganya. Ini bukan seperti yang dibayangkannya. Setelah ini Hinata pasti memakinya dan mengajaknya ke kantor polisi karena pencemaran nama baik. Oke itu mungkin berlebihan sih. Tapi tetap saja ini bukan yang diharapkan Naruto.

"Bisa kecilkan suaramu, _Miss_. Ini rumah sakit, _remember_?" katanya, masih menutup telinga

"T-Tapi? K-Kau? _How rude_!" Hinata tak bisa menahan diri. Dia meneriaki Naruto lagi. Ini keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Makanya aku minta maaf kan. Aku dimaafkan tidak?" Naruto berujar lagi, seperti putus asa.

Hinata mengehela nafas berat, memandang tak percaya pada orang di depannya yang baru saja dikenalnya, dan sudah mengaku-ngaku suaminya, "K-Kau…"

Hinata baru saja akan meneriaki Naruto lagi namun terpotong karena seseorang yang masuk lewat pintu. Seorang dokter berkacamata dan rambut putih yang dikuncir tinggi masuk sambil membawa papan catatan dan stetoskop tergantung di lehernya. Naruto membaca name tage-nya, Kabuto.

"Ah, istri anda sudah sadar?" Dokter itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung dan tak menjawab, tak berani menjawab karena Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan bilang-aku-istrimu-kubunuh-kau padanya.

Hinata-lah yang menjawab, "Aku bukan istrinya!"

Dokter Kabuto menaikkan alisnya, kaget, "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya pada kedua orang di sana, namun tak ada yang menjawab, "Oh baiklah. Saya tak akan mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian." Lanjutnya cuek.

Hinata menatap tajam pada dokter itu, "Kan sudah kubilang aku bu…"

"Ya ya ya. Bisa tenang tidak? Saya akan memeriksa Anda." Potong dokter Kabuto itu cepat.

Hinata lalu diam dan menurut saja ketika dia disuruh berbaring dan Kabuto memeriksa denyut jantungnya.

"Cukup baik. Kurasa tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Kabuto sambil melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya, "Mungkin karena kelelahan saja ya. Anda ada migrain ya? Saya sudah siapkan resep." Kabuto lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas putihnya.

"Ah ini resepnya." Kabuto menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto, "Jaga istri anda baik-baik ya. Dia sudah boleh pulang kok."

Naruto hanya menahan tawa. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin tertawa sebenarnya.

Hinata terduduk dan dengan jengkel berteriak lagi, "Aku buk…"

"Semoga cepat sembuh." Namun Kabuto memotong tak kalah cepat. Lalu berlalu dari ruang rawat itu. Hinata memandang punggung dokter itu lalu menatap pintu yang tertutup. Baru disadarinya Naruto sedang tertawa geli di sampingnya. Bahkan sampai ada airmata di matanya yang menutup.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Naruto tak menjawab, masih terus tertawa. Sampai memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa.

"Hei! Jawab! Dan berhenti tertawa!" Hinata jengkel melihat Naruto yang terus menerus tertawa itu.

"Aku..hahaha…itu lucu tau…hahaha…"

"Sudah cukup! Kau gila!" Hinata setengah berteriak, kesal.

"Ahahaha… hah…hah… siapa juga yang tidak tertawa seperti tadi." Naruto masih saja tertawa, nafasnya tersengal karena dia terus tertawa.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu dan pantas untuk ditertawakan." Hinata mendengus kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto angkat alis, heran, "Hei, Hinata santai sedikit. Cuma orang aneh yang tidak tertawa dengan kejadian barusan." Ujarnya dengan wajah jenakanya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku aneh?" hardik Hinata kemudian.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Naruto menjawab sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan merasa bersalah namun masih menyisakan seringai lucu di wajahnya.

"Kau menyiratkannya!" ujar Hinata sembari menunjuk muka Naruto, jeamrinya bergetar.

Naruto bingung, "Hei. Kau ini kenapa?"

Hinata terdiam tak menjawab, namun nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Naruto lagi

Hinata membuang muka, tak mau menatap Naruto, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Hidup ini indah, Hinata. Nikmati sedikit."

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" Hinata meneriaki Naruto lagi.

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, "Kau sepertinya menanggung seluruh beban dunia di pundakmu sendirian."

"Diam! Kau…"

Naruto memotongnya, "Ssstt…Dengarkan aku. Tolong." Naruto menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya sendiri dan lengan kirinya memegang pundak Hinata agar tenang.

Melihat Hinata sudah diam Naruto melanjutkan, "Kau tau masalahmu apa? Kau tidak pernah tertawa. Seakan-akan dunia ini penuh dengan beban saja. Dan kau, kau menanggung seluruh beban itu."

Hinata menghentakkan tangan Naruto di pundaknya, "Jangan bicara seolah kau yang paling mengerti diriku!" bentaknya lagi.

"Aku hanya ber…"

Hinata memotong cepat, "Bersikaplah sewajarnya. Kita baru kenal."

"Oke." Naruto tersenyum kesal, "Hai, aku Naruto. Salam kenal. Siapa namamu?"

"Apa sih maumu?" Hinata mendelik gusar pada orang di hadapannya itu.

"Kau bilang kita berlaku selayaknya orang baru kenal kan?"

Hinata menggeleng tak percaya, "Kau aneh. Kau…"

"Tertawalah. Berbahagialah. Nikmati hidup. Tersenyumlah." Potong Naruto cepat. Seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar di depan Hinata. Wajahnya berbinar.

Hinata masih mengernyit heran pada sosok di hadapannya itu.

"_See?_" naruto menoleh pada Hinata lagi, "Kau bahkan tak bisa tersenyum. Pernah mencoba?" tanyanya, lalu menjawab sendiri, "Ku rasa belum." Ujarnya kemudian.

Merasa tidak direspon, Naruto lalu berujar lagi, "Lihat. Begini." Naruto lalu tersenyum manis sekali, "Ayo coba." Katanya pada Hinata, mengajaknya tersenyum juga.

"Diam kau." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan sirat merah muda yang terpapar di pipinya yang putih.

"Ayo ayo coba." Naruto lalu menyentuh pipi Hinata dan menarik paksa kedua pipinya masing-masing ke arah kiri dan kanan. Hinata jadi tersenyum aneh yang dipaksakan. Lebih tepat menyeringai karena tak ada ketulusan di sana.

"Apaan sih!" Hinata mencoba melepas tangan Naruto yang menyentuh kedua pipinya. Digengggamnya erat kedua tangan itu. Namun Naruto juga keras kepala dan tetap menarik pipi Hinata.

Sekali lagi kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu. Meski ada raut jengkel di mata Hinata ketika melihat Naruto, namun Naruto sebaliknya, menatap mata lawannya itu dengan sendu. Seolah mencari sesuatu di sana.

Hening lagi.

Hembusan angin lewat jendela berlari di antara mereka.

Keheningan itu pecah seketika _smartphone_ Naruto meraung. Keduanya lalu melepaskan diri canggung.

"Oh Gaara? Hm? Di depan? Oke aku ke sana."

Naruto menutup percakapan singkatnya dengan Gaara. Dia lalu menoleh pada Hinata yang masih tertegun di atas ranjang ruang rawat rumah sakit itu. Tersenyum singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Kuharap kita bertemu lagi." Naruto lalu pergi dari sana.

Hinata memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Cobalah tersenyum. Aku yakin senyummu pasti indah sekali." Ujar Naruto sesaat sebelum dia menutup pintu ruang rawat itu dan meninggalkan Hinata menatapnya bingung.

.

.

"Gaara, aku ikut kemana saja kau pergi hari ini boleh tidak?" ujar Naruto. Dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur sahabatnya itu ketika Gaara sedang memakai dasinya. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan menoleh sedikit pada Naruto.

"Kau akan bosan." Gaara menyelesaikan dasinya. Kemejanya yang berwarna merah muda pucat itu telah dimasukkan ke celana hitamnya.

"Kau sih. Setiap hari sibuk kerja. Aku kan ga ada kerjaan. _I need refreshing_." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Atau antar aku ke suatu tempat begitu. _Somewhere interesting_." Ujar Naruto lagi dengan binaran dari iris biru sapphire-nya.

Gaara mengambil jam tangannya, lalu menoleh pada orang yang duduk di tempat tidurnya itu, "Maaf ya. Liburanmu jadi membosankan." Katanya sambil memakai jam tangannya.

Naruto mendesah, "Hei. Aku baru seminggu di sini dan kau sudah mengucapkan maaf entah berapa kali juta. _Forget it_."

Naruto mungkin kelewat maklum dengan Gaara yang terlalu segan padanya. Sejak kejadian makan malam beberapa hari lalu Gaara jadi lebih segan padanya. Padahal Naruto sebenarnya tak ambil pusing juga.

"Aku antar ke taman kota saja ya. Banyak yang bisa kau lihat di sana." Kata Gaara sambil memakai sepatu pantofelnya yang berkilat.

Naruto memandang pada Gaara masih dengan berbinar, "Ohya?"

"Hm. Musim semi. Di sana pasti ramai." Jawab Gaara, "Kau tak apa sendiri kan?"

"Hum. _Okay then_." Naruto mengangguk dan berdiri sambil membetulkan pakaiannya. Kaos kuning muda ditutupi jaket orange dengan garis hitam di kedua lengannya yang dinaikkkan sampai pertengahan lengan. Dan celana baggy merah bata dengan kantong di pinggul dan lutut. Juga sneaker kesayangannya yang berwarna merah maroon dengan garis hitam itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat." Ajak Gaara yang sudah memakai juga jasnya.

"Sekarang?"

"_Next year_." Jawab Gaara cuek. Sementara Naruto terkekeh di belakangnya.

"_How about breakfast_?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sudah sangat lapar.

"_On the way_." Jawab Gaara tanpa melihat pada Naruto.

"Tidak…dengan keluargamu?"

"Kami jarang sarapan bersama."

"Oh."

.

"Waaayy…Gaara, _leave me here_. Kurasa aku akan betah." Kata Naruto ketika dia keluar dari mobil Gaara dan berdiri di pintu masuk taman itu. taman yang dari luar saja sudah terlihat berwarna-warni akan bebungaan musim semi.

"Terserah saja. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja ya." Gaara menyahut dari dalam mobil.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Gaara dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Yossh!"

"Aku pergi."

"Eh!" Sebelum Gaara menginjak gas, Naruto mencegahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau ada masalah cerita padaku."

Gaara tidak menyahut. Namun Naruto tau Gaara mendengarkan dan menyimpannya dalam hatinya. Naruto masih memandangi Volvo merah itu menjauh. Ketika sudah berbelok di tikungan Naruto lalu masuk ke area taman dan mulai berkeliling sendiri.

Hari memang masih pagi. Pukul sepuluh seperti ini matahari masih bersahabat. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan saja menyusuri taman yang dipenuhi bebungaan yang mekar di segala penjuru itu. Belum banyak orang berkeliaran. Memang ini hari Sabtu namun karena mungkin masih pagi. Jadi orang-orang belum mulai menikmati liburan di taman ini. Naruto memutuskan untuk makan. Padahal baru saja sarapan di restoran Gaara loh. Memang ini perutnya kayak karet. Namun betapa kurang beruntungnya Naruto. Belum ada kios makanan yang buka sepagi ini. Naruto akhirnya mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap kolam air mancur.

Angin sepoi membuat matanya agak mengantuk. Jadilah Naruto merendahkan badannya dan menempelkan tengkuknya di bangku taman itu dengan tak lupa meluruskan kakinya. Belum berapa saat dia tertidur, kalau bisa dibilang tidur siy, soalnya dia belum sepenuhnya tidur, dia mendengar suara ribut di semak-semak di belakangnya. Karena penasaran dia pun bangkit dan bermaksud memeriksanya. Yang ada di sana justru pemandangan yang membuatnya geram dan marah. Seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah sedang digerayangi oleh dua orang pria. Naruto merasa mengenal gadis itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak hapal helai rambut hitam indigo itu. Baru beberapa hari mereka bertemu.

Segera saja Naruto menerjang kedua pria itu dengan tendangannya. Karena merasa terganggu kedua pria itu berbalik dan bermaksud menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang marah sudah bersiap meladeni kedua pria itu. Dan terjadilah perkelahian sengit di pagi hari itu.

Kadua orang itu agak kewalahan meladeni Naruto. Salah seorang akhirnya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya semenatara yang seorang lagi sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah bersimbah darah. Naruto sudah terengah-engah sebenarnya. Namun dia masih mampu menghindari sabetan pria itu. sekali lagi pria itu dengan beringas menyabetkan pisaunya ke arah Naruto.

"ARGHH…!" Perut Naruto terkena sehingga darah segar mengalir bebas dari sana membasahi kaosnya. Namun tak mau lama-lama terlena, dia membalas balik dengan tendangan berputar tepat ke wajah orang itu. Seketika pria itu, yang memang sudah babak belur juga terkapar di tanah dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan dipastikan leher patah.

Dengan memegangi perutnya, Naruto menghampiri gadis tadi yang kini meringkuk terduduk di tanah.

"Hinata?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri di samping gadis itu. Matanya menyiratkan tanya yang besar, "Kau masih sekolah?"

Gadis itu mendongak. Bekas airmata masih terpapar di wajah putihnya, "Kau kenal neechan-ku?"

"Eh?"

Lama Naruto mencerna informasi yang masuk ke otaknyaitu. Lalu sejurus kemudian dia malah tertawa geli. Si mirip Hinata terbengong aneh menatap orang di sampingnya itu. Selain karena penampilan cerahnya Naruto, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa orang ini tertawa begitu hebat padahal perutnya jelas terluka. Apanya yang lucu sebenarnya, begitulah benaknya.

"Jadi kau adiknya Hinata?"

"Ya. Aku Hanabi."

"Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang bersimbah darah, namun ditariknya kembali karena dia merasa tidak sopan mengulurkan tangan kotor begitu, "Salam kenal, Hanabi. Kau lebih ramah daripada dia." Ujar Naruto pada Hanabi santai dengan masih menyimpan senyum di wajahnya.

Hanabi menatap pada Naruto sambil masih agak terisak. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu menoleh. Lalu diletakkannya tangannya di kepala Hanabi.

"Sudahlah. Sudah aman. Kau kenal mereka?"

"Hiks…Tidak. Tapi mereka menyebut-nyebut Akatsuki. Aku takut, hiks, Niichan." Hanabi terisak lagi. Dihapusnya airmata yang menuruni pipi putihnya dengan jemarinya. "Arigatou." Ujarnya di sela isakannya.

"_No problem_." Naruto tersenyum pada Hanabi. "Hei. Kau tidak sekolah?"

Hanabi terisak lagi, "Ini salahku. Aku bolos. Hiks.."

Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi sambil tersenyum lagi. Hanabi akhirnya tenang dan tidak terisak lagi.

"Niichan…perutnya…?"

"Ah iya! Aduduuuh…." Naruto memegangi lagi perutnya yang nyeri. Dari tadi dia melupakan sejenak sakit di perutnya ternyata. Berkas darah semakin banyak mengalir dari sana.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja, Niichan." Hanabi lalu berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi kruk-nya. "Ano..maaf, niichan bisa bangkit?"

Naruto memandangi kaki Hanabi yang berdiri dengan ditopang kruk itu. Setelah itu dia mendongak, "Hm. Aku bisa." Lalu dia bangkit dan meraih tangan Hanabi yang terulur.

.

.

Hinata memarkir Honda Civic-nya di garasi. Dilihatnya mobil Neji belum ada di sana. Yang ada hanya Ferrari Tousan-nya saja yang bertengger di sana. Lalu dia beranjak ke paviliun utama menuju kamarnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi dia bermaksud berendam dan memanjakan dirinya dengan air hangat. Setelah itu baru dia akan mengecek lagi pekerjaan kantornya. Rapat seharian dengan relasi membuatnya jenuh juga. Namun tak bisa tidak, dia berusaha menikmati pekerjaannya itu. Demi Tousan-nya.

Hinata berjalan melewati dapur yang terletak di paviliun yang sama dengan garasi. Samar-samar didengarnya derai tawa dari dalam dapur. Atmosfer yang akrab dan jarang terjadi di mansion Hyuuga tentu saja. Penuh penasaran, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Perlahan di serapnya percakapan yang berlangsung dari dalam sana.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hm. Aku nyaman kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Baiklah…bersiap ya."

Wajah Hinata memerah membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Salah satunya dikenalnya dengan baik. Namun suara satunya lagi seperti samar namun familiar.

Tak sabar lagi memenuhi hasrat penasarannya, Hinata menggeser pintu dapur. Serta merta matanya membelalak melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung. Dilangkahkannya kakinya cepat-cepat ke arah dua orang yang sedang ada di sana.

"PLAKH!"

"Ouch!"

"Nee-chan!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

ah, hontou ni arigatou buat yang telah bersedia menunggu dan membaca sampai sini. saya harap minna-sama berkenan meninggalkan review, manatau ada yang kurang atau tidak puas dengan chapter ini. well, saya ga tau ini bagus atau tidak kan...need critics, concrits, even flame pun ga papa...

ne, review pliease~

*grins*


	4. Chapter 4 : cerita masa lalu

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, EYD abal, typos**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~THE PROMISE~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**Chapter 4:**** cerita masa lalu**

.

.

.

Gaara memijit pelan pelipisnya. Bukannya apa-apa. Seharian ini dia sudah terlalu repot memikirkan permasalahan di Uzu-Hotel perihal festival musim semi yang rencananya akan diadakan di hotel kelolaannya itu. Ditambah lagi entah karena apa dia harus menanggungjawabi juga tender yang seharusnya diperoleh Sasori. Parahnya Sasori sedikitpun tidak mau membantu dan mempercayakan semua–kalau tidak mau dikatakan melimpahkan tanggungjawab—kepada Gaara. Kalau bukan karena sepupunya itu memohon secara berlebihan dia tak akan mau. Mengingat dia sedang banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan juga.

Festival musim semi yang menjadi agenda rutin walikota Konoha biasanya akan diadakan dua minggu penuh. Dan rentetan acaranya cukup banyak. Hotel-Uzu sebagai salah satu hotel terbaik Konoha mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menggelar salah satu event musim semi. Selain karena ini kesempatan pertama Hotel-Uzu untuk turut serta dalam rentetan event festival musim semi, Gaara memang tidak suka bekerja setengah-setengah. Jadilah dia mesti menumpahkan perhatiannya secara penuh pada event yang akan diadakan walikota itu.

Sambil membolak-balik berkas-berkas di mejanya, dia terpikir pada sahabat rambut blonde-nya. biasanya anak itu, pikir Gaara, tak akan absen menghubunginya setiap dua jam. Ini sejak tadi ditinggalnya di taman, sahabatnya itu tidak sedikitpun memberi kabar. Gaara sih merasa lebih baik begitu, artinya kan Naruto tidak kenapa-kenapa. Namun di samping itu juga Gaara merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani sahabatnya itu di waktu liburannya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika mereka sering berkirim email dia berjanji akan menemani Naruto untuk berkeliling Konoha. Namun ini ketika anaknya datang, dia malah disibukkan tugas kantor dan segala urusan pekerjaan.

"Gaara, maaf mengganggu."

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah suara familiar yang masuk ke ruang kerjanya itu. seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu tampak tersenyum tipis padanya sambil membawa sebuah amplop cokelat.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?"

"Tadi ada surat baru masuk. Untukmu. Dari kantor walikota."

Gaara tak menjawab setelah menerima amplop besar dari Matsuri. Dia langsung membuka amplop itu dan menghembuskan nafas, menunjukkan dia cukup lelah, lalu mulai membaca berkas yang dikeluarkannya dari amplop tersebut.

Matsuri masih berdiri di hadapan Gaara yang sepertinya cukup teralihkan perhatiannya pada berkas di tangannya. Matsuri dapat melihat gurat lelah di wajah atasannya itu meski tak kentara. Pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris Gaara membuatnya sedikit paham akan karakter bosnya satu ini. Mereka memang seumur. Dan Gaara juga menyuruhnya memanggil Gaara dengan nama saja ketimbang menggunakan embel-embel sapaan yang menurut Gaara tidak perlu.

"Eumm…Gaara…Tidak mau makan siang?" Matsuri mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Gaara, kebetulan juga sudah jam makan siang.

"Hm. Aku nanti saja," jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya.

"Baiklah. Aku…..keluar dulu."

Matsuri menghela nafas begitu mendengar gumaman tak jelas sebagai jawaban Gaara. Sudah biasa dia menghadapi atasannya yang irit kata itu. Namun hal itulah yang juga disukainya dari atasannya itu. Ah, lancang. Dia itu bosnya kan.

Matsuri mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya di luar ruangan Gaara. Dia terlalu baik, Gaara itu. Siapa juga yang tidak menaruh perhatian pada orang sebaik Gaara. Kecuali sikapnya yang dingin itu, hampir tidak ada hal yang minus dari Gaara. Matsuri tidak pernah menyangka kalau teman sekelasnya di sekolah menengah akan jadi bosnya di tempat kerja. Kalau saja mereka dulu tidak bertemu mungkin Matsuri masih hidup terlunta-lunta karena pekerjaan yang tidak tetap dan gaji rendah. Kalau saja waktu itu Matsuri tidak ditemukan Gaara ketika pingsan di depan mobilnya mungkin Matsuri masih hidup dengan terus dibayangi ancaman hutang keluarganya. Yah, ayahnya bukanlah ayah yang baik. Menghabiskan uang di meja judi dan meninggalkan utang kepada yakuza. Imbasnya, Matsuri dikejar-kejar oleh para preman yang disuruh untuk menangkap ayahnya. Sementara ayahnya entah masih hidup entah tidak. Karena sejak pergi dari rumah dia tidak pernah kembali.

Matsuri memang bukan lulusan terbaik di universitasnya dulu tapi berkat Gaara yang dulu teman sekelasnya dia jadi bisa diterima di sini karena Gaara yakin Matsuri bisa diandalkan. Dan tentu saja, Matsuri tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Gaara itu. Setelah semua itu, pantaskah seorang Matsuri berharap rasanya terbalas oleh bosnya itu? Rasanya lancang sekali mengharap lebih dari seorang dewa penyelamat seperti Gaara.

"Matsuri. Mau makan siang?" ajakan Gaara memecah lamunan Matsuri. Dianggukkannya kepalanya cepat menerima tawaran Gaara barusan. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju café di lantai satu Hotel Uzu untuk makan siang yang mungkin terlalu sore.

.

.

Kedua orang itu sedari tadi diam saja meski tetap saling melirik satu sama lain. Sementara orang satunya lagi yang duduk di depan mereka menatap pada mereka dengan tatapan setajam katana yang tergantung di dinding ruang itu. Sambil melipat tangan di dadanya orang itu terus menatap penuh selidik pada kedua orang di depannya yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Jadi, Hanabi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu?" akhirnya yang sedari tadi memandangi dengan tatapan penuh selidik angkat suara, Hinata bertanya pada kedua orang di depannya yang dari tadi seolah berinteraksi lewat telepati.

"Nee-chan, kami kan hanya…"

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Ada yang salah ya?" Naruto memotong cepat.

"Kau!" dan segera ditepis Hinata lagi sehingga Naruto kembali diam, "Aku tak bertanya padamu, Tuan Sok Tahu!" ujar Hinata tajam, lalu dia beralih pada adiknya meminta penjelasan, "Hanabi."

"Ah itu, aku, itu karena…" Hanabi menatap Naruto sejenak, mencari pembelaan. Namun, Naruto memasang ekspresi tidak paham yang kelewat _innocent_.

"Ya?" Hinata mendesak lagi. Hanabi menghela nafas sejenak.

"Naruto-niisan tadi menolongku di taman. Karena Naruto-niisan juga terluka jadi kubawa ke rumah sakit. Naruto-niisan tidak tahu jalan pulang jadi kubawa kemari saja," ujarnya cepat. "lagipula apa salahnya sih kalau digendong di punggung begitu?" tambahnya sambil cemberut.

Hinata mengernyit, "Kau? Di taman? Sedang apa di sana?" cecarnya.

"Anoo… Aku… Tapi neechan jangan marah ya? Janji?" Hanabi mencari mata kakaknya, memohon.

"Iya iya," Hinata mengangguk cepat. Berharap penjelasan ini cepat selesai. Dia sudah membayangkan bak mandinya dan dia berendam dengan air hangat di sana.

"Aku bolos," jawab Hanabi pendek. Lalu dia menghela nafas. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya menatap padanya sendu, seolah mencoba memahami.

"HAH?"

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Naruto sebelumnya, Hinata berteriak kaget. Naruto berkesimpulan kalau Hinata ini tipikal orang yang kalau kaget selalu berteriak. Untung saja tidak pingsan sih.

Lalu hening. Hingga suara jangkrik di luar terdengar. Hinata masih menatap mata adiknya mencari penjelasan lebih lanjut. Namun, tampaknya Hanabi sudah kehabisan kata. Hinata lalu menghela nafas, berat.

"Dan dia menolongmu dari apa?" tanyanya sambil melirik sedikit pada pemuda yang dari tadi diam saja menyaksikan interaksi kakak beradik itu.

"Ada preman yang mengganggunya," sela Naruto, tapi langsung terdiam begitu melihat tatapan Hinata padanya yang mengatakan bicara-lagi-kubunuh-kau padanya.

"Iya benar, Neechan. Ada preman. Dan kalau Naruto-niisan tidak di sana aku tak tahu apa jadinya," tambah Hanabi dan langsung mendapat tatapan terimakasih dari Naruto. Hanabi balas tersenyum singkat pada Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas lagi setelah entah keberapa kalinya padahal dia tidak ada riwayat sesak nafas di catatan kesehatannya. Namun, masalah adiknya ini membuatnya berfikir untuk mengatur jadwal dengan dokternya untuk check up. Siapa tahu dia jadi ada penyakit sesak nafas.

Lupakan.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Hanabi?" Hinata mau tak mau mencemaskan keadaan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Iya, Neechan," Hanabi menenangkan Hinata yang menampakkan raut cemas, "Kan sudah aku bilang kalau Naruto-niisan…"

"Ahahaha…sudahlah lupakan saja itu…" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dan nyengir lebar pada Hanabi yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," potong Hinata kemudian, "karena urusannya sudah selesai, kamu bisa pulang sekarang," Hinata berujar pada Naruto. Kali ini dia berujar sedikit lembut. Dia juga beranjak berdiri.

"Tapi, Neechan. Naruto-niisan kan tidak tahu jalan pulang," sanggah Hanabi lagi.

"Lalu?" Hinata berbalik lagi setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Kenapa dia tidak tinggal untuk makan malam saja, Neechan?" Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. Sang kakak tampak diam saja tak merespon.

"Ah tidak usah aku tidak lapar, Hanabi," Naruto-lah yang memecah adu pandang antara kakak beradik itu. Dari siang dia memang belum makan sih. Namun, tidak enak saja kalau harus makan di rumah orang seperti ini.

"Gruguuk…." Tapi tampaknya perut Naruto tidak bisa berbohong.

"Ahahahaha…" Naruto lalu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata hanya mendengus lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Ayo kita siapkan makan malam, Niisan," ajak Hanabi kemudian tanpa perlu lagi meminta persetujuan kakaknya.

"Aku tak bisa menolak kalau Princess Hanabi memaksa," jawab Naruto kemudian yang dibalas tawa Hanabi.

Mereka lalu beriringan menuju dapur mansion itu.

.

.

"Sejak kapan Hanabi kita jago memasak?"

"Neji-Nii, bukan aku yang memasak. Tapi Naruto-Niisan," Hanabi menyela sepupunya itu, "Iya kan, chef Naruto," tambahnya seraya melihat pada Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mereka sedang makan malam di mansion Hyuuga. Hanya empat orang yang mengisi meja makan tersebut. Anggota Hyuuga lainnya sedang tidak ada di mansion. Keluarga Hyuuga memang jarang makan malam bersama. Mereka justru selalu sarapan bersama. Neji yang baru tiba langsung ikut makan bersama sebelum berganti pakaian kerja.

"Masakannya enak," ujar Neji singkat.

"Ah bukan apa-apa," Naruto menjawab sambil memamerkan senyumannya, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang di meja itu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke mangkuknya lagi ketika mata mereka bertemu. Dan entah kenapa mukanya jadi memanas. Menurutnya sih karena uap panas dari sup yang dimasak.

"Tapi dia punya rumah kan?" ujar Neji lagi, dingin.

"Niisan!" Hanabi menyela kesal.

"Siapa tahu dia masak untuk membuatnya diperbolehkan tinggal di sini," tambah Neji lagi sambil meminum kuah sup dari mangkuknya. Gaya aristokratnya tak lepas meski dia sedang berkata cukup ketus.

Naruto hanya nyengir canggung. Akhirnya dia menemukan kesamaan keluarga ini. Ketus dan terlalu realistis tanpa memperhatikan perasaan orang lain. Ah, kalau bukan karena dia tidak tahu jalan pulang dia juga tidak akan tinggal. Kalau bukan karena Hanabi yang meminta juga dia tidak akan mau. Ah Naruto kasian sekali nasibmu, nak. Namun, hanya tatapan tak percaya penuh miris yang terpahat di wajahnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Naruto-Niisan tinggal di mana sih?" Hanabi memecah lamunan sendu Naruto setelah meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Aku? Di mana ya?" Naruto menerawang, "aku sebenarnya bukan orang sini," jawabnya kemudian.

"Sudah kuduga," Neji melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "kau orang asing yang ingin numpang tinggal di mansion kan?" ujarnya dengan nada masih dingin ditambah matanya yang disipitkan.

Naruto sudah ingin meninju si rambut iklan shampoo itu sebenarnya. Namun, dia masih sadar tempat kalau ini bukan rumahnya. Jadi dia hanya berseru heran saja,

"Eh?"

"Neji-Nii kejam!" seru Hanabi pada kakak sepupunya itu. Sementara yang diseru hanya cuek sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet.

"Kalau bukan orang sini lalu kau orang mana?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuknya. Semua mata di meja itu menatap padanya seketika. Terkejut. Karena Hinata dari tadi diam saja kan.

"London," jawab Naruto singkat sambil menyeruput supnya.

"Wow! Serius, Niisan?"

"Begitulah. Kemari hanya berkunjung saja," jawab Naruto pada tatapan berbinar Hanabi.

Sementara kedua orang lainnya berpandangan penuh tanya. Seperti tidak percaya orang aneh di depan mereka berasal dari tempat yang jauh.

"Jadi di Konoha, Naruto-niisan tinggal di tempat siapa?"

"Aku menginap di rumah sahabatku,"

"Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke rumah Naruto-Niisan di London ya."

"Boleh saja," jawab Naruto, "tapi selesaikan dulu sekolahmu."

"Iya iya."

Acara makan malam kali itu lebih hidup karena Naruto ada di sana. Hinata melihat binaran tak biasa di mata adiknya, Hanabi. Binaran bahagia yang telah lama hilang sejak ibu mereka meninggal. Sejak hari itu Hanabi kehilangan kemampuannya berjalan sempurna sekaligus kemampuannya tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Sudah lama sekali sejak Hinata tak mendengar suara tawa jernih dari adiknya itu. Namun, hari ini seolah apa yang hilang dari Hanabi telah pulang kembali. Seolah Hanabi-nya baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat yang jauh.

Hinata memandangi sosok cerah yang duduk di hadapannya di meja makan itu. Sosok inikah yang telah mengembalikan cahaya ceria Hanabi, adiknya. Hinata teringat percakapan mereka di rumah sakit. Tersenyum. Ya. Hinata sudah lama tidak tersenyum tulus. Sama dengan Hanabi. Kematian ibu mereka merenggut sebagian nafas kebahagiaan mereka. Sosok terpenting dalam hidup mereka dipanggil begitu cepat di usia mereka yang masih cukup muda membuat mereka mesti melecut diri untuk hidup tidak seimbang. Mereka memang sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti. Namun, tetap saja kepedihan itu tidak bisa hilang secepat luka itu ditorehkan.

Neji heran melihat sepupunya itu sejak tadi terdiam dan memandangi Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Hanabi.

"Hinata..Hinata.."

Berulang kali disadarkannya sepupunya itu dari lamunannya dengan menyenggol lengannya.

"Eh. Iya. Ada apa?" Hinata tergagap ketika lamunanya buyar dan menatap Neji dengan wajah polosnya. Sementara Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dari tadi neechan memandangi Naruto-niisan terus loh.." goda Hanabi kemudian sambil melirik Naruto.

"Dia suka padaku. Aku yakin itu," ujar Naruto kemudian sambil berbuat seolah berbisik pada Hanabi padahal jelas-jelas suaranya cukup terdengar.

Hinata–yang sudah selesai makan—meletakkan serbetnya keras ke meja lalu beranjak berdiri, "Dalam mimpimu," ucapnya kemudian dengan wajah merona. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Hanabi terkikik geli.

Hinata lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Neji, aku boleh menikahi adikmu tidak?" celetuk Naruto kemudian. Membuat alis Neji dan juga Hanabi terangkat.

Hinata yang belum keluar dari ruang makan itu serta merta berbalik, "Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu. Kita bahkan baru kenal," ucapnya ketus sambil menunjuk muka Naruto. Naruto terkejut menatap pada Hinata. Namun, seketika dia tersenyum.

"Aku kan bukan memintamu," jawab Naruto dengan wajah _innocent_, lalu menatap Hanabi, "aku mau menikah dengan Hanabi kok," tambahnya sambil nyengir usil.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Mulutnya membuka menutup. Pipinya otomatis dijalari rona merah. Lalu secepat kilat dia berbalik dan membanting pintu geser ruang makan itu. Sambil melangkah cepat masih didengarnya teriakan Hanabi dari ruang makan—

"Aku masih kecil Niisan..!"

—yang tak bisa melebihi detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

.

.

"Terimakasih," ujar Neji sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dari luar dan berjalan ke depan mobil membersamai Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Neji dan Naruto sedang berdiri di depan taman kota Konoha. Neji akhirnya mau mengantarkan Naruto ke sana–setelah dibujuk Hanabi—supaya nanti bisa dijemput pulang. Yah, Naruto tidak mengerti jalan pulang kalau sendiri. Selain itu, Neji tampak sedikit lebih lunak pada Naruto dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di meja makan. Selama ini kan selalu diantar jemput Gaara kalau mau kemana-mana. Jadi dia pun minta diantarkan sampai taman kota saja tempat tadi pagi Gaara meninggalkannya. Dan dia juga sudah menghubungi Gaara–yang marah-marah di telepon kerena cemas—untuk minta dijemput di sana.

"_That must be me to say thanks_, Neji," elak Naruto, "terimakasih sudah mengantarku," tambahnya.

"Tidak tidak," Neji tersenyum tipis, "untuk Hanabi."

"Eh?" Naruto hanya memiringkan wajahnya tanda tak paham.

"Dia sudah lama tidak tertawa. Tadi pertama kali sejak ibu mereka meninggal," ujar Neji pelan menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Begitu?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dan untuk Hinata juga," tambah Neji lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis aristokratnya.

Naruto terkekeh sedikit, "Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Dia sulit berbicara dengan orang baru apalagi pria. Tapi sepertinya denganmu dia mudah sekali terpancing emosinya, dia sangat _out of character_ tadi," jawab Neji sambil menatap jalanan kosong.

"Ah kami sudah pernah bertemu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum singkat, menerawang pertemuan uniknya dengan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh ya?" Neji serta merta menatap tak percaya pada Naruto.

"Di rumah sakit. Dia menabrakku waktu itu. Tapi dia yang pingsan," Naruto mendengus geli.

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa kecil. Neji tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya dan dia merasa tidak berkepentingan utnuk tahu. Jadi didiamkannya saja Naruto yang sedang mengingat kejadian yang dimaksudnya.

"Baiklah. Kuharap temanmu segera menjemput. Daerah ini kurang aman," ujar Neji kemudian.

"Hei aku bisa menjaga adikmu tadi pagi masa' menjaga diriku saja aku tidak bisa? Jangan meremehkanku, Neji."

"Baiklah baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto," ujar Neji sambil mengulurkan jabat tangan.

"Ya, Neji," balas Naruto seraya menjabat balik jemari Neji, "Hati-Hati!" teriaknya seketika mobil Neji itu melaju meninggalkannya.

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menunggu Gaara menjemputnya. Naruto merasa agak mengantuk. Apalagi angin sepoi membelai lembut kedua pipinya. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada bangku kayu itu. Sambil mendengarkan alunan melodi malam dari suara jangkrik di rerimbunan semak. Atau bisikan burung hantu di ujung dahan. Naruto menikmatinya hingga sedikit lagi dia sudah akan lelap tertidur.

"Minato-sensei?"

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia tidak mendengar lagi nama itu. Sejak kematian orang itu lima tahun yang lalu. Kalaupun didengarnya nama itu adalah dari lisan orang yang disayanginya, ibunya. Namun, sapaan seperti ini sudah tidak pernah lagi menyambangi indera dengarnya. Panggilan seperti itu hanya berasal dari orang-orang yang seprofesi dengan si pemilik nama itu atau murid-muridnya yang sesekali datang berkunjung.

Dan ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ditemukannya sesosok pria berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya sedang menatap tanpa ekspresi ke padanya. Tapi ada gurat rindu yang terpahat di matanya yang sekelam langit malam itu.

"Anda mengenal ayah saya?" ujar Naruto kemudian.

Orang itu tampak agak terkejut ketika melihat lebih jelas wajah Naruto. Namun, sekali lagi hanya seberkas sirat saja yang terpahat di paras tampan itu karena wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Sejenak dia tampak menghela nafas lalu tersungging senyum yang kelewat tipis di bibirnya yang juga tipis.

"Anda Naruto putera Minato, benar?" pria itu kemudian berujar.

Naruto menatapnya heran, "Ya dan…"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto lalu menegakkan duduknya dari posisi setengah tidur di bangku kayu taman itu. Dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Entah di mana. Ingatannya agak buruk kalau sudah seperti ini. Jadi dia mengangguk saja dan menggeser duduknya sedikit agar–mungkin—Sasuke dapat duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan untuk ayahku seperti tadi,"

"Hm."

"Apa Anda ini kenalannya, muridnya, atau…"

"Penggemar mungkin lebih tepat,"

"Dia tidak terlalu luar biasa sehingga punya penggemar dari tempat yang jauh seperti Anda."

"Dia itu seorang jenius. Karyanya itu masterpiece."

"Begitukah? Aku terkesan sekali mendengarnya setelah sekian lama."

"Aku sangat menyayangkan ketika dia memutuskan berhenti lima tahun yang lalu,"

"Ah.."

"Apa sebabnya dia berhenti, Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Musik adalah hidupnya, kalau boleh dibilang begitu. Dia tidak pernah mau berhenti. Bukan keinginannya untuk berhenti saat itu. Namun, Tuhan mungkin lebih sayang padanya sehingga mengajaknya pergi," ujarnya sambil menatap kosong pada taman kota yang terhampar di depan matanya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi Naruto sambil mencerna ucapannya.

"Dan ibumu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Semoga,"

Dan keheningan merajai mereka berdua. Naruto tidak mengenal orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini sebelumnya. Namun, rasanya nyaman sekali membicarakan ayahnya dengan orang itu. Lama sekali sejak dia merasa tidak mau mengingat-ingat apapun tentang ayahnya. Tapi kali ini seolah rasa sayang membuncah kembali dan dia seolah ingin bercerita lebih banyak tentang ayahnya, tentang kesedihannya ditinggalkan begitu cepat, tentang semua hal yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang paling dikaguminya itu.

"Naruto."

Suara khas Gaara memecah bisu di antara dua pemuda itu. seketika Naruto menoleh didapatinya wajah tanpa ekspresi Gaara seperti biasanya dan dia tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Gaara," ujarnya sambil menggeliat, "lama sekali sih," tambahnya sambil merengut tapi diabaikan saja oleh Gaara.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke ikut berdiri dan menyapa Gaara.

"Uchiha?" Gaara agak terkejut mendapati Naruto duduk bersama salah satu Uchiha itu.

"Aku duluan, Naruto," ujar Sasuke kemudian lalu berbalik dan melangkah menjauh bahkan sebelum Naruto mengiyakannya.

Berdua, Naruto dan Gaara memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menjauh itu.

"Sedang apa kau berdua dengan Uchiha itu di taman?" tanya Gaara sambil melangkah menuju gerbang taman tempat dia memarkir mobilnya.

"Cuma ngobrol," jawab Naruto yang mengikuti di belakang Gaara, "kita pulang 'kan?"

Dan Gaara tidak menyahut lagi, hanya mengangguk lalu membukakan pintu mobil saja.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

a.n.:

maafkan update yang sangat lama ini,*bows* semoga tidak melupakan ceritanya ya. bukannya kena WB, hanya saja plot yang saya rancang berubah terus, saya jadi bingung sendiri. saya janji ini akan selesai meskipun mungkin sangat lama.

saya sangat berterimakasih kepada para reader baik yang silent maupun yang menorehkan review, yang memasang story alert atau yang memfavoritkan cerita saya ini. semoga masih berkenan memberi concrit ya..

Jawab rev tak login dulu deh.. yang login silahkan cek PM yaa…

**Muna-Hatake**: humornya ga banyak cuma jadi penyedap aja, jadi ga bakalan pindah genre..ini update-annya…^^

**naruhinalover**: ini sudah update, maaf ya kelamaan…^^v

**Meg chan**: pertanyannya banyak banget, ntar di chapter-chapter depan aku janji ngejelasin semuanya, ini bagian yang ringan-ringan dulu yaa…^^

**yuki**: ehehe..ini udah update..makasih semangatnya…^^

**pik**: ini Hina agak ooc, ga papa ya, tapi kan tetep merona…^^

**Megu-Megu-Chan**: salam kenal juga, makasih koreksinya, malah kurang panjang itu reviewnya…makasih semangatnya ya…^^

**katrok**: Oh My! dikau sebenarnya siapa sih? penasaraaann….T_T

**uzuchihamel**: ini udah lanjut, semoga ga penasaran lagi ya…^^

**Sabar arrancer**: makasih…ini udah update…^^

**Namekaze resta**: ini udah update…^^

.

Well,

Review?

Big hugs for you

Concrit?

Diterima dengan senang hati

Flame?

Loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


End file.
